It's Never As It Seems
by Kyrelsis
Summary: Genma has sold off Ranma before but never like this. Nodoka holds a secret Ranma knows nothing about it. Rating as M for this chapter though later should not be as dark.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: Warning this chapter of the story starts off a bit dark. It's a story line that has been haunting my brain for several years so to get it out of there I've finally written it down. I have the next chapter somewhat mapped out in my brain though I haven't started any of it yet. I just finished this chapter so now sure the time frame for more of it. All reviews are welcomed good and bad. This is crossover though this chapter's crossover only happens in this one.

Evening is just beginning as Kasumi is just finishing up the family's dinner and placing the last of the rice in a bowl. She places the bowl on a tray with the rest of the meal, leaves the kitchen and begins placing all the bowls on the table where all the Tendos and Saotomes are sitting eagerly. Soun is sitting at the head of the table like normal; Kasumi's spot next to him is open. Nabiki is sitting on the other spot next to Kasumi's and Akane sits next to her. Next are Ranma and his father. No sooner then everyone has filled their bowl then Genma begins trying to steal food from Ranma forcing him to slow his eating to defend his food and counter attacks by stealing some choice pieces of fish from his father. The Tendos have long since learned to just ignore this while making sure their food is not within arm's reach of the Saotomes and continue eating the delicious meal Kasumi has cooked for them.

Ranma makes a strike for more fish but one of his chopsticks snaps. "Stupid old man, looka what you done this time! Now I need a new pair," Ranma says while both Genma and Soun have stopped eating with stunned looks on their faces. "Hey Pops are you ok? You look like you just ate some of Akane's cooking." Akane elbows him in the ribs causing him to wince in pain briefly as she continues her eating.

Shaking his head, Genma pulls himself out of shock and replies, "Ranma, that's a bad omen. You best be on guard, the spirits are warning you."

"Bad omens, pops you're getting more like an old woman everyday," Ranma says as he puts down his broken chopsticks and picks up his bowl. "I'm gonna get a new pair, just make sure you don't eat it all before I get back. And I'm taking my bowl to make sure you don't eat that too."

Ranma stands up and Genma makes a quick attempt at snagging some off of Ranma's bowl. Ranma sees the attempt and pulls it higher to prevent it. Genma's sticks hit the side of the bowl however; the bowl breaks scattering pieces of broken bowl and food all over the edge of the table and floor. Furiously Ranma shouts at his greedy father, "Now you've done it, you've broken my chopsticks and now my bowl!" Ranma goes to kick his father out of the room and into the yard when Soun's words stop him momentarily.

"Ranma stop! This is bad, very, very bad. You need to go to the nearest temple and plead to the Kamis for your safety."

Ranma looks at Soun then his father then back to Soun. Both older martial artists are glancing around looking like they are expecting an attack at any moment. He looks disbelieving at them before looking at the Tendo sisters. As he looks at Akane he asks, "Do ya believe any of this nonsense?"

Akane looks up at Ranma and pauses, "Well, not really but knowing your luck, maybe you should be careful. You never know with everything that happens around you."

Considering her words he looks to the other two older sisters and asks them the same. "I'm with Akane, I don't believe in omens but you, Ranma, have a way of making the impossible possible. Both good and bad. I know where the nearest shrine is and it'll only cost you 10,000 yen," Nabiki holds out her hand expectantly.

Ignoring her Ranma looks lastly at Kasumi and is worried when he sees concern on her face. "Ranma, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," a quiet plea showing in her eyes that unsettle him.

He tries to discount the growing sense of unease that is causing a knot in his lower stomach. Silently slapping himself mentally he thinks, "Ah man, now they're all getting me nervous. Come on yer the best, nothing is gonna hurt you. Besides a fight might be fun right about now." Looking at all of their worried faces, Ranma smirks, "Don't ya'll worry about it. I can handle anything that comes my way. I'm getting a new bowl and chopsticks; I'll be right back," saying that, he heads to the kitchen.

A worried Kasumi almost jumps when she hears a knock at the front door. She nervously walks to the door and opens it expecting something here to try to destroy Ranma's life once again. As the door opens she gasps in shock for a minute before smiling and saying, "Oh Auntie Saotome, please come in. We just started eating dinner and you're welcome to join us. I made plenty for us all."

Nodoka returns the smile as she enters and removes her shoes and puts on a pair she had left there before. "Thank you very much Kasumi dear, I'd be happy to join you. I hope Ranma and Genma are here too?" she asks.

"Yes, they both are. Have a sit at the table with everyone and I'll get you a bowl."

As they enter the room everyone is showing a little strain on them; they all smile at Ranma's mother as she comes in with Kasumi. "Good evening everyone," as she sits down by Genma Ranma enters the room and sees his mother. He smiles as he sits down beside her in his spot after he quickly brushes to the side the spilt dinner and bowl.

"What happened?" she asks as she watches him clean up a little.

"Pops broke my bowl. I had to get a new one."

Nodoka looks over to her husband but sees an overweight balding martial artist on his back with a large beach ball holding up a sign reading, "Just a cute panda."

"Umm, pops, you forgot to change."

"Oops, so I did, hehe, hi No-chan, it's wonderful to see you tonight," he says as he moves back to the table beside his wife a little further down from his previous spot.

She just sighs and shakes her head at her husband's antics. As a bowl is placed in front of her she looks up to Kasumi and thanks her. Just as she and the rest of the family begin to eat again she asks, "And how is my manly son doing?"

"I'm fine mom. Everyone's trying to scare me with a silly omen, but I don't scare easy," Ranma replies with a smirk after clearing his mouth of food.

"Foolish boy, haven't I taught you to respect the Kamis and to beware of Onis and omens?!" Genma growls out at his son. "You'd best heed my warning before it's too late."

Ranma is about to reply when out from the darkness in the yard, "Maybe you better listen to them," a deep voice whispers but is easily heard by everyone as they search the apparent empty yard.

Ranma stands up by the table and searches the dark but is able to see no one. He extends his senses but still is unable to detect anyone out there. He's surprised by Genma pushing him back as he steps in front of Ranma.

"Hahahaha, so you haven't forgotten our agreement I see old friend. I'm here to collect my payment you've been refusing to pay after all I did for you."

Genma looks panic stricken as he gets into a fighting stance, "I won't let you have him!"

The voice laughs a bit more. "You can't prevent it. After all that running you did with him to keep him out of my grasp, I'm finally able to catch up with you here. I was expecting you to carry on this chase for at least ten more years." A dark figure can barely be seen by the outer wall of the yard.

"What did you sell me for this time pops?" Ranma asks as he steps to the side of his father while getting into a similar stance as his father. "You better not have sold my female side off to marry him or I'll pound you after pounding him."

Genma is about to snap back at Ranma, but the voice answers instead, "Oh yes, he sold you all to me, all of you, body and soul. I've come to collect on that."

"I don't think so, I'm a guy! I don't like guys so if you just leave now I don't need to hurt you," Ranma says as he moves to open door to the yard.

Genma grabs Ranma and pulls him back again putting himself between Ranma and the mysterious figure. "Run Ranma, run as far and as fast as you can and never stop. You can't beat him and you are too important to die yet! If you die now the schools die with you."

Ranma is shaken by this new behavior in his father. Genma looks at him pleading with his eyes to obey him just this once.

"It's too late for that, old friend. He has no where to run any more and it is past time to collect the payment for the task of 17 years ago. You know, the task that gave you a son?" The voice says while moving a little further out into the light, but still remains hidden by the same dark shadows.

Looking up to her husband Nodoka asks, "What did you do Genma? What did you do to Ranma?" She has a look of fear on her face as if she already knows the answer or at least suspects most of it but wishes she didn't.

Genma looks at his son then down to his wife. He takes a deep breath and holds it for a long time before bowing his head, "I… I… well, you know, I just had to have a son. Soun had two daughters already. I needed a son to train to carry on the schools." His voice trails off as he is afraid to continue on.

"Yes, you wanted a son, you wanted a son so bad you came to me," the voice chuckles. Everyone again looks to the figure except for Nodoka who is staring at Genma in alarm. Genma is staring at the floor in shame and Ranma is looking back and forth from his mother to his father.

"So that is why. My god Genma, what have you done to us all?!" Nodoka whispers but is heard by all including the figure.

"So you figured it out. Go ahead and let everyone else know. I can wait just to see the reaction. It'll be so delightful to see all the surprise and disbelief especially the boy's," the figure says with pleasure. He appears to be truly enjoying what is happening.

"Please No-chan, please, you've got to understand. You got to know it was for the best, I had to do it," Genma pleads with his wife as he bends down to his knees grabbing her hands together with his own. "I just couldn't risk not having another child just to hope for a boy. When the doctor told us that day, I was troubled. I wandered all over the district lost in thought."

She yanks her hands back with revulsion. As she backs away from the closeness of Genma she backs up into Ranma. She swivels her head and looks up to Ranma with regret and sadness. "Oh Ranma, my son," she quickly launches herself into him and hugs him tight to her while she is shaking.

"Mom, what's wrong? What's the matter?" he asks while becoming extremely unnerved by what has happened so far. It all seems to somehow involve him, but he doesn't know in what way. As he holds his shaking mother he looks at the Tendos and sees the same confused but nervous look on each of their faces. He's afraid to hear any more of it sensing it will change his life and not to the better but refuses to let it show.

Slowly Nodoka calms down some and straightens up. She looks into the handsome face of her son and draws a long breath. She turns around and looks again at Genma as he stands up. "You went to the shrine didn't you?" she says more than asks.

Under the direct gaze of his wife, Genma slowly nods his head. He can not find the words to say it. He feels the words would bring even more shame.

"Saotome old friend, what shrine does she mean? What are you talking about?" Soun asks. He believes he might already know the answer from the hints from the conversations but prays he is wrong. He fears his friend has done something incredibly stupid.

"Out with it Genma," the figure says, "or I will tell them. I'm beginning to weary of this."

Genma looks to his son. With apprehension that he might lose the love of his son and his wife he says, "Ranma, I was upset and confused. When the doctor told us that your mother was going to give birth to a daughter I didn't know what I was going to do." His eyes fall from Ranma's face to the floor again. He body slumps in defeat. "I found myself outside the gates of this cursed shrine. I don't know how I got there but when I saw the gates I knew what I had to do."

"I have a sister?" Ranma asks trying to make sense of everything. He never heard either of them talk of a sister but if she died before him and so close to his own birth he thinks maybe it was too painful for them to talk about it.

"No Ranma, you never had a sister," his mother answers as Genma silently stands there trying to figure out how to tell him.

Nabiki takes this pause to state, "No Ranma, what they are trying to say is you are, or was a girl. Or at least was supposed to be."

Everyone looks in disbelief at Nabiki as she keeps a neutral face. She begins to suspect the full story but decides she doesn't want to voice her guess.

"A girl? I'm a guy, I was born a guy. If I was born a guy then how could I be a girl?" Ranma sputters in disbelief.

"And what happens to you now when you touch cold water?" Nabiki smirks at him.

Ranma opens his mouth to respond but closes it quickly confusion growing on his face. He looks back to his mother, "Mom, I was born a guy right? Please tell me I was born a guy," he desperately asks his mother.

"Yes honey, you were born a boy. The doctor took a sonogram and gave us the pictures of you as a girl but I thought it was just a mistake with the picture when you were born. I was surprised but I was ready to love you whether you were a boy or girl," his mother tells him as she tries to reassure him.

He gladly accepts her assurance but still suspects she is not being completely truthful with her words. "Yes, you were born a boy after your father made a deal with me," the stranger says. Everyone looks back to him to continue the story. "Genma came to my shrine and prayed to whoever would answer his pray to make his child a boy. So I accepted the pray and told him I would make you a boy."

"WHAT?!" everyone yells looking at Genma in shock. He slumps down to the floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone into the cursed shrine. I knew the stories about it. I was desperate though. So I went inside and prayed to any Kami or Oni that would hear me to give me the son I knew I was supposed to have. And he came to answer my wish. He told me he could do it if I was willing to pay him. At that point I just didn't care what the price was. I just had to have my son." Genma looks up to Ranma, "I thought I was doing the best for you. I did it for you. I did it for you," Genma breaks down sobbing into the floor in despair.

Ranma looks down at his father in disbelief. He feels betrayal, worry, anger, but mostly he feels dread. He knows now what the payment was. He was the payment his father agreed to before his birth. Genma had always treated him as a bargaining chip. He had sold him so many times but this; this feels like his life was over. It feels like the ultimate conclusion to the many examples of Genma's stupidity.

"Did it for him? Oh please, you never did anything for anyone but yourself," the figure laughs. "That's why I granted your wish. Your soul was so black and shallow I couldn't wait to get it," he continued with pleasure in his voice.

"You mean he is your payment, not me?" Ranma grasps at hope.

"Oh, no girl, you are my payment. He's mine already and I intend to collect both of you now," he says as he begins to grow in size, both height and width.

"Who are you," Ranma demands settling into a battle stance at the edge of the yard. Everyone else gathers behind him at the door Genma still crouching on the floor weeping in shame.

"Me? I'm Long Fang and you'll be calling me Master soon," and the shadows around the figure finally vanishes as the figure finishes growing at about twice the height of Ranma.

Ranma stares blankly at Long Fang. He tries not to let it show but he is scared for only the third time in his life. Using the Soul of Ice technique he hides it but he suspects no one is fooled by it.

Nodoka stares in horror at the ogre in front of them, and an ogre he is. There standing before them is a huge nightmare come to life here to take the lives of her son and her husband. The pale red ogre has powerful muscles rippling down the length of the extremely long arms that reach his knees. At the end of the powerful hands are sharp claws that look to be able to slice an elephant to shreds without effort.

The Tendos, father and daughters, look on in horror at the ogre in their yard. The sisters crowd around their father in fright. The face of the horror has a large mouth that stretches from one ear to the other in a grotesque smile with sharp teeth pointing slightly out of the mouth keeping the lips from ever touching. Each tooth is large, round, and capable of piercing a four inch thick branch. Orange eyes glow with malice and perverse mirth in anticipation of all of their deaths. He has large ears sticking out on each side of his huge head. Topping his head is shaggy, unwashed hair sticking up and running down in a one foot stripe down his back. Sticking out of his forehead just above the hairline is a long horn marking him as a true ogre.

Ranma takes in the ease at which this monster moves and the thick tree like legs. The monster has muscles running down his legs that look more like steel cables. His large feet are bare with claws only a little smaller then his hands. This is a creature that looks like he can devour both Saffron and Pantyhose Taro's cursed form at the same time with little effort. Ranma wishes he is more proficient with weapons then unarmed combat if only to keep out of easy range of those hands and feet. He knows he can hold his own with almost anyone with most weapons but he excels at unarmed combat. This is the first time he has ever wished it was the opposite though.

The ogre laughing viciously beckons to Ranma, "Come on girl, a good fight always gives me a bigger appetite."

"I don't think you're going to be eating anything but dirt tonight ugly. And I'm a guy dammit," Ranma brashly response hoping his bravado fires up his confidence again. He is going to need every trick he knows to just survive this fight. Ranma suddenly blurs forward slamming five quick punches into the right ribs of the monster hearing a satisfying crack of ribs before he has to roll backwards just to avoid the deceptively fast left claws as Long Fang roars in pain.

As Ranma rolls backwards he pushes against the ground with his hands to flip to his feet and smirks, "Come on now, with the way you were yakking I thought you'd be more of a challenge. I'm not sure I'll even break a sweat at this pace." Ranma tries to taunt his opponent into rage and into making mistakes. He sees the effect it has on Long Fang has the desired effect as he lets go of his right side and roars in anger dashing forward. Ranma has to duck backwards again and rolls up to his feet as Long Fang surprises him again with just how fast he is for his size.

"Ok," thinks Ranma, "he's extremely fast, almost as fast as me. If I'm going to avoid his attacks I need all the speed I can get." Finishing his thoughts he leaps to his left as Long Fang slashes with his left hand at where Ranma was just standing a split second before. Ranma gets tagged slightly with a quick backhand from Long Fang's right hand. His leap takes him where he wanted to go though as he lands in the koi pond a little sore from the slight blow of the backhand. Ranma now in female form has to dodge again weaving left and right while moving backwards towards the middle of the yard and away from the house.

She decides it is time for some offense again and rushes forward even faster this time as she calls out, "Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken." Almost one hundred blows hammers the ribs of his left side and the left elbow of Long Fang's arm causing the sound of several ribs cracking and ending with a large crack of the elbow and a howl of pain. Not letting up on her advantage she grabs the left forearm and yanks back on it then jumping back away from him as his right claws slash at her but ends up only cutting off his left arm just below the elbow. Black blood begins to pour out of the stub for a minute then slows to a tickle. Long Fang snarls at Ranma as he rages at how this puny human has even inflicted pain to the ogre much less cut off his left arm. "Well, caused me to cut off my left arm," he corrects himself mentally.

"Damn you girl, you're forcing my hand in this but I guess I have no other option," Long Fang snarls out. "Saotome Genma, it's time to conclude our bargain, I claim my right!" he shouts. Genma's sobbing suddenly stops as he slowly stands up with his head still bowed. Soun, the sisters and Nodoka turn around to look at him. Slowly black and white fur grows on his body until he looks like a Genma/panda cross. His arms lengthen and sharp claws extend out from the fingers. As more muscular bulk grows his gi rips apart and falls to the floor. His body no longer looks a little overweight and thankfully the pants do not fall off but they strain from more powerful legs. His glasses and handkerchief drop to the floor. As his mouth stretches wider the others back away from him and into the yard. When the transformation ends a stream of black energy wafts off him and enters Long Fang.

As they realize how much closer to the ogre they are now, they flee to the safety of the house underneath the kitchen's window to give themselves some distance from the ogre and what was once Genma. As Genma strolls out to the yard Ranma backs up a little keeping both in her view. "Pops snap out of it," she implores with her father.

"Hahahaha," laughs Long Fang, "his soul was forfeited to me the moment I answered his wish. I decided not to collect it until now though."

"Undo whatever you did to him," Ranma demands. "He may be an idiot but he is still my pops."

"Since you injured me I'll need a minute to recover. Genma take care of her while I take care of my arm," Long Fang orders. Genma starts moving to face Ranma with promise of pain in his eyes.

"I owe you a lot of pain stupid girl. It's because of you that I'm now an ogre like my master," finishing that statement he launches a flying kick at Ranma with height and speed he never possessed before. Ranma realizing she needs time to determine Genma's increase in strength and fighting speed rolls out of the way to the right and rolls to her feet but as she spins around she feels pain across her right leg as Genma's claws graze her in the thigh after he leapt after her as he touched the ground.

Ranma staggers back to open some distance between herself and Genma. "Mom," she yells back to her mother. "I need your honor blade or this fight is ending very soon and not in a good way."

Nodoka hearing her son… err daughter… err her child she corrects herself she unwraps the sword and says, "Here it is Ranma." She then tosses the blade to Ranma who grabs it in her left hand while pulling the blade out with her right from its scabbard. Quickly raising the scabbard up by the middle she deflects a slash of claws from her father. Ranma takes a ready stance with the both hands on the grip of the sword and the scabbard tucked inside her belt.

As Ranma looks up seeing both Genma and Long Fang, she sees the left arm on Long Fang pulsates with black and red glow as ever so slowly inch by inch each few seconds his arm is growing back. Dismayed seeing Long Fang healing himself she strikes quickly with the blade in multiple strikes pushing Genma back. She twists to her right as Genma ducks the blade as it sweeps right. He does not see Ranma's left hand grab the scabbard at the start of her swing so as he rises back up to strike at her unguarded back because of her overextending herself Genma drops to the ground out cold from the solid thwack of the scabbard to his right temple.

Ranma wastes no time as she rushes Long Fang and cleaves his almost regenerated left arm off. Long Fang howls in pain again and lashes out with his right hand forcing her to leap back out of range again.

He looks down at his missing left arm again and sees the pool of black blood at his feet as the blood again slows to a trickle but taking a longer time than before. "Damn you girl, I'm going to make you suffer so much after I collect you."

"I don't think you'll be collectin' anything after I slice off your other arm," she retorts as she adjusts her stance to prepare for another attack.

"Let's see how you like this little girl," he taunts as he stretches his lone hand towards her. She hops back making sure she is well out of range of his claws only to be taken by surprise as a ball of black, crackling energy slams into her chest. The force of it causes her to land on her back, sword on the ground near her.

Ranma feels pain as if she was being torn in half. Her body spasms and occasionally she arches her back with a painful screech erupting from her lips. To her it feels like the pain she is going through is lasting hours but it eventually ends. She gasps for breath trying to take inventory of her body and except for the shallow cuts on her leg and the bruise on the right hip she feels fine. She feels a little tired but as she grips the sword she feels another hand close over hers. Yanking her hand and the sword away she looks at the hand's owner and freezes.

"What… but…," is all she can sputter out as she looks on in shock at her face staring back at her in shock too. "His face," she corrects herself. There standing before her with the same image of shock is her male form. Thinking this another ogre she retreats slowly towards the house to keep her three opponents in sight. "I don't know what trick this is but if I hafta defeat three of you then so be it cause I'm the best."

"What do you mean you're the best?" her male form argues back. "I'm the best; I'm Ranma not you."

"Like hell you are," she snaps back, raising the blade in a defensive stance.

"Both of you are," comes Nabiki's voice. "While you were screaming in pain and flopping around you split into both of your forms."

"She's right, that one is intelligent. It will almost be a shame to have to eat her after I am done," Long Fang replies with a hint of mirth. "I get to claim your male body but also with the luck of your curse, I get to devour your female form," he grins literally from ear to ear.

She shivers slightly as she looks at her male form as he looks back at her. Each wondering the same thing, "is he/she really me"

"Are you actually me?" they ask each other. Relaxing a bit each smile at the other, "I guess so," both say at the same time. They are interrupted by a groan from the recovering Genma.

"Right," male Ranma says. "You have the sword, you take Long Fang and I'll take pops."

Nodding her head she faces Long Fang but calls back, "just don't kill him please. Maybe the old ghoul can undo him."

"Of course I wasn't planning to kill him, he's my pops too."

Each turn full attention to their opponent and take up a ready stance. Without seeing the other both Ranmas launch into attacks simultaneously. Female Ranma leaps across the distance slashing downwards across her body but is blocked by his claws of his right hand. Ranma steps back with sword at the ready. Long Fang lunges with his claws forcing Ranma to back up. She feels a slight tingle in her hands occasionally almost like an electrical charge. As he lunges at her again she slides to his left while trying to ignore the tingle and slashes at his unprotected left ribs delivering a slice between two of them. Another swipe of Long Fang's claws is avoided with a slash of her blade while leaping backwards towards the Dojo. The fight continues with the female Ranma avoiding each strike and claiming a new gash on him each time, his left side gets the majority of the damage.

The male Ranma is weaving through Genma's attacks though not as easily as he was while female but his extra strength allows him to block or turn away the ones that he cannot dodge. Genma still suffering from the concussing blow from earlier; finds his form is not as sharp as earlier. Ranma is easily wearing down the human/panda ogre. Genma launches into a leap to land a kick from above but Ranma ducks below it and from a crouching position lands a kick to Genma's left leg causing him to twist in air. He tries to control his tumble but he is too close to the ground and he slams the back of his head into a large rock by the koi pond. Ranma hears a sickening snap as the force of rotation and large body breaks his neck with the body collapsing awkwardly. Shocked at possibly killing his father he kneels by the body looking for any signs of life.

The female Ranma plans to make her final strike when she hears the crack of bone and glances over to the other Ranma kneeling by their father's body with the head twisted beyond what is possible. Long Fang seeing the distraction forces his slowly growing arm into a long spear with his remaining energy. Knowing he needs fresh energy to continue the fight he spots a delightfully pure spirit and lunges with his arm spear towards Kasumi. She is surprised at seeing the ogre attack her and freezes to the spot. Ranma seeing the attempt on Kasumi leaps towards her pushing her to safety and whirls around making sure she is between them. She feels pain along her right side as the act of saving Kasumi left her open. She hears a cry of pain. Feeling her side in pain she wonders how serious it really is to cause her to cry in pain. The blow must have cut a lot of nerves since she feels pain just a little more intense than the cuts on her thigh.

Long Fang grins madly as he steps back with his left arm now whole again and brings his claws to his mouth and licks all the blood off them. "Wonderful, such purity of spirit makes this blood so rich," the rest of his wounds all start to heal up faster then before.

Ranma takes the moment to open her shirt and inspects the wound. She is surprised to see a deeper cut below her ribs then the ones on her thigh but not too serious. "That wouldn't cause me to cry out like that," she tells herself. She turns around to see Kasumi right behind her laying on the ground. Her dress is stained with a large spot of blood growing at her stomach. Akane is kneeling on her knees and hands behind where Kasumi lies in shock seeing her sister injured.

"Make sure she is ok, I owe him a painful death now," male Ranma tells the other Ranma. She spares him a quick glance and nods her head. She gently checks on Kasumi's wound. Kasumi grimaces in pain and grabs Ranma's hand with surprising strength.

Ranma sees that the two inch hole in the dress leads to a deep hole in the area just below her ribcage then travels upwards into her chest. Ranma rips off both of her sleeves and warning Kasumi, "Hold onto my hand tightly Kasumi, this is going to hurt but I need to try to stop the blood." Nodding her head Kasumi holds on while Ranma places the sleeves into the wound carefully and places direct pressure with her free hand.

As Ranma looks up to the Tendos and her mom she looks at Nabiki, "Nabiki, I'm trying to stop the blood. Go call for an ambulance and call Doctor Tofu; he's close enough to get here before the paramedics."

Nabiki looks like she is about to object but glancing at Kasumi stops that. She turns and runs into the house. The rest of the family kneels around her. Soun kneels opposite of Ranma holding Kasumi's other hand. Akane sits next to her father's left at Kasumi's hip and looks to Ranma, "What can I do?"

"Help me keep pressure on the wound to lessen the blood flow," she responds without taking her eyes off of the wound.

Gingerly Akane reaches over with both hands and lays them with Ranma's. Nodoka kneels by Kasumi's head placing one of her hands under her head and lifting it slightly while brushing the hair from her face. She continues to stroke her hair trying to comfort her.

"Just hang in there Kasumi, help will be here soon and they'll make you all better," Ranma assures her.

"Ranma," she chocks out with a few droplets of blood. "Promise me you will try to get along with Akane. And Ranma promise me you will do what is good for you, not for what is good for someone else at the expense of yourself."

"Kasumi?" Ranma asks quickly. "You can ask me later. I just need to make sure you are fine before I kill Long Fang for doing this to you," she states trying to reassure Kasumi.

"Don't talk like that Kasumi," Soun raises his voice. "Help will be here soon."

"I'm sorry father but I've read all those medical books of Doctor Tofu's. I know this is fatal," Kasumi calmly tells him. Soun has tears at the edges of his eyes but remarkably holds the tears from flowing. He tries to put up a brave face for his daughter.

Akane starts crying looking at Kasumi. She makes no attempt to stop the tears. Kasumi looks over to her little sister, "Akane promise me you will stop blaming Ranma and hear him out first."

Akane slowly nods her head, "I will Kasumi, I will."

The male Ranma is slowly retreating under the barrage of attacks from Long Fang. His clothes show multiple tears and many gashes on his body. He can't spare the time to glance at the others and hopes his female half gets back here soon. It worries him that it's taking this long for her to take care of Kasumi.

Ranma has to leap backwards again and flips in the air as Long Fang makes a vicious strike at his legs. "Damn," thinks Ranma, "I can't keep this up. Guess it's time to break out the specials."

As Ranma lands he quickly gathers his ki calling out, "Mōko Takabisha." A blast of confidence slams into Long Fang throwing him back and across the yard into the outer wall. Taking a minute to recover his strength Ranma looks over to Kasumi and is dismayed to see how serious the others are.

Kasumi coughs up blood as she moans in pain. "Please Kasumi dear, don't give up. I can't lose you too, not after losing your dear mother. Please Kasumi, please," Soun begs with her. He is unable to hold back his tears any longer and begins to weep while holding onto her hand.

"Please don't cry father," Kasumi says with a brief smile on her face. "I get to see mother now and we both will be waiting for the rest of you."

"You can't leave us Kasumi! We need you, we love you," Soun implores his daughter.

"Father, you need to be strong now, for Akane and Nabiki. The three of you need to help each other. I have plenty of stories to tell mother now while we wait for you. Promise me you will make it a long wait," she says while smiling at her father. "Tell Nabiki I love her too and I know if she just trusts her heart more that she will find the happiness she never can find through money," her eyes too have tears forming and running down the sides of her face.

"I.. I…. I promise Kasumi, anything you want," Soun replies with a hitch in his voice.

"I love all of you, father, Akane, Nabiki, Ranma, Auntie Saotome and Uncle Saotome. I will miss you all," she then turns to Ranma again smiling. "Thank you Ranma, thank you for bringing life to our family again," saying that she draws a final breath then falls still with a smile still gracing her lips.

Soun and Akane wail together as he puts one arm around her and pulls her in close each crying on the other's shoulder for support. Nodoka looking sadly at the serene face of Kasumi reaches down, closes her eyes, and wipes away the small amount of blood on her lips to leave her looking as if she is only in a peaceful slumber.

Ranma still holding one of Kasumi's hands lets a single tear streak down her face before laying Kasumi's hand on her chest, "Goodbye Kasumi, I will miss you." Ranma picks up her sword and it seems to react with her anguish of Kasumi's death as a stronger tingle courses from the sword up her arm. It isn't painful but she has no idea what it is. "I don't have time to worry about it," she tells herself.

She turns around and looks for the ogre. She sees him pulling himself up from a crash into the wall. Ranma roars with uncontrolled rage as she literally flies at Long Fang. He can only partially block the wildly slashing sword feeling cut after cut on his body. He howls with new pain as not only do the cuts hurt but he feels small levels of holy energy with he slash of the sword. In desperation he backhands the girl hard flinging her back near the house.

The male Ranma not sure what caused the rage of his female form can only suspect it involves Kasumi's injury but puts it aside as he takes advantage of the distraction of Long Fang and rushes in to deliver powerful punches to keep him from recovering.

Long Fang senses the attack and whips the right hand out grabbing Ranma by the throat, "Not so fast boy. I think it's finally time to collect my payment, your soul." His hand begins to glow red and soon both he and Ranma pulsate with the red light. Ranma screams out in pain as his body jerks in pain. Slowly his body starts to grow in height and in bulk. His shirt and pants strain but remain clothing him. His arms elongate, claws grow and Ranma's skin becomes slightly reddish. As Long Fang releases Ranma all his wounds except the fresh ones from the sword heal completely.

"Now little girl, time for us to finish you off so we can enjoy our meal," Long Fang says as his eyes promise a painful death for her. Both Long Fang and the newly ogred male Ranma, saunters towards her.

Ranma stands back up from being flung across the yard and falls into a ready position with both hands on the sword. She sees the scabbard from earlier laying by her left foot and cautiously bends down and picks up the scabbard with her left hand. Holding the scabbard as a make shift blunt sword she regains her ready stance.

Her attackers rush her on both sides and she meets each attack by blocking it with the sword on her right side and scabbard on her left. She is slowly giving up ground towards the others, she lashes out with a flurry of ferocious attacks driving both of them back. When her energy runs out, she disengages from the attack and retreats a few steps trying to regain her breath without signaling how tired she is now. The ogre Ranma picks up on it though and presses the attack on her driving her back towards the house once more.

Long Fang tries to skulk around her view to finish her when a new voice is heard, "I thought I sensed an ogre nearby. It seems I have two more ogres to rid the world of."

A young black hair man looking around twenty years walks into view from the front gates of the Tendo property. He has a sword strapped to his back and wearing black clothes.

Long Fang snarls at the new intruder and asks, "How did you get in here? I still have a barrier up so how did you get in?"

Shrugging his shoulders the young man says, "No mere barrier is going to keep me out, and I have so many more ogres to slay including both of you." He then reaches over his shoulder and pulls out the sword.

Sensing this young man is not human his interest is piqued, "Who are, no, what are you? I can tell you aren't human. So just what are you?"

"Can you not tell? Maybe it's that I wasn't born with my horn."

Surprise and a slight amount of fear are reflected in his eyes, "What is your name?" Long Fang hopes he has a name; he almost prays that he has a name.

"I have no name but everyone refers to me by my horn, my blade, Ogre Slayer," and with that he gets into a stance. "You there, girl, you think you can handle the boy while I take on the ugly one?"

"Sure, not sure whose side you're on but as long as you want to kill him then you're fine by me for now," Ranma states as she squares up for a one on one fight with her former male self. Both Ranma and Ogre Slayer commence their attacks and both ogres are forced to dodge and block the vicious attacks. The Ranma ogre takes more and more slashes from the sword. He notices that not only do the cuts hurt but there is an increasing painful tingle from the sword strikes. A low growl escapes his twisted lips as he gets upset with the pain and wildly swings his left claws at Ranma forcing her to back flip away to get some distance.

Ranma can't help but to start panting from the exertion and wonders how much she has left for this fight. Her legs and arms are beginning to feel heavy and her ki reserves feel depleted. She feels a slow stream of energy trying to renew her strength from the sword but it is only a trickle of the amount she needs to keep this fight up. Realizing she has enough for just one more round of engagement she tries to think of any tricks that would work. She immediately discards any ki based attack with not enough energy to power a blast strong enough to kill a fly. She thinks quickly through her training on sword forms but her muscles are too weak to make any of the more powerful ones work.

Long Fang slashes wildly with his claws trying to keep the traitorous Ogre Slayer from using his sword. He knows of the stories of Ogre Slayer and he knows roughly how many of their kind he has slain. He feels a growing sense of confidence though as he notices the girl is all but drained from her long fighting. Soon she will fall and then they will have the advantage of numbers on him. He grins as he briefly thinks of the power he will attain with that horn in his possession. The young man over extends a slash and Long Fang grabs him with both hands pinning his arms to his side. He starts lifting him up and opens his mouth readying to bite Ogre Slayer's head off.

Ranma is slowly panicking inside, she can't come up with any technique to help her and her time is running out fast. She suddenly remembers the teachings of one of her sword sensei, but she has to stop her remembrance as ogre Ranma attacks again knowing he can just overpower her now.

She weaves and dodges as best as she can. She is retreating slowly, sparing the briefest of looks around her looking for the one thing she needs. She steps back and her foot steps on the discarded scabbard and causes her stumbles to the ground on her left knee.

Ogre Ranma seeing her finally stumbling knows this is the time to finish it. He lunges forward slashing at her neck. He is shocked when she rolls to her right while whipping her left hand up with the scabbard blocking his strike and forcing his defense open on his left side. She takes the opportunity to drive her sword up through his ribs into his chest and through the heart with a faint but ever increasing white glow on the sword. He gasps in shock then collapses as not only does his heart explode from the steel of the blade but also the white glow instantly burns the insides.

Ranma pulls her sword out from the corpse of her former male self and can't help but to wonder what that means for her in the not so distant future. Shaking those thoughts away for now she looks over to Long Fang and the young man to see that Long Fang has him in his grips and is about to bite into his head. Not wasting any time to think she instinctually draws strength from the sword and leaps towards them.

Long Fang opens his mouth in triumph and starts to bite when suddenly an incredibly searing pain slices through his arms. Black blood erupts from the ends of both stumps where his arms were. The pain will not stop though as his regenerative magic refuses to work on the wound. He feels holy energy fighting his magic from working on his arms. He roars in pain and rage as he glares at the girl with a sword glowing white reeking of tremendous holy energy.

"You BITCH, where did you get that sword?" he snarls at her. He is about the pursue it further when out of the corner of his eye he sees Ogre Slayer descending towards his head then nothing as he is cleaved in two by the blade.

Ogre Slayer looks at the three ogre corpses in the yard and wipes his blade clean on the remnants of Long Fang's clothes then sheaths his blade. "Excuse me," he hears the girl say to him as she grabs his arm stopping him from walking away. She continues," Are you really an ogre too?"

He looks down at her battle scarred state with many slashes and cuts. Her clothes are in tatters as her shirt has no sleeves and many rips and barely holding together to protect her modesty. Her pants fair no better as they are ripped in many spots. Her blood and the blood of others stain her clothes too. "Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?"

She lowers her eyes and asks in a voice barely over a whisper, "Can you," then takes a deep breath, "can you bring Kasumi back? She doesn't deserve to die like that. I'll do whatever you want."

She is shocked when a slap strikes her cheek painfully. "Don't ever ask that. NEVER!" he yells at her. She looks up to him with fear in her eyes. He takes a deep breath, "No, I can't bring her back maybe a Kami could but I don't see one here. Also, never ask an ogre for anything. Look around you, what do you see?"

Ranma looks to see the dead bodies and his point dawns on her, "Only pain and death comes from dealings with an ogre?"

He simply nods and turns to walk away then stops before he takes a step. He looks back at her and says, "The magical barrier is about to come down and there are others ready to come in here. Is there another way to leave?"

"Yeah, you can use the gate behind the Dojo," she says as she nods and points the direction.

His only answer is a nod and he walks away to quickly vanish from sight. Ranma walks over to the others picking up the scabbard on the way marveling at how pristine it still is after all the blows she blocked with it. She looks at the sword which is a simple but beautiful steel blade without any nicks or blood on it. She shrugs her shoulder and sheaths the Saotome honor blade where it belongs. "Here's the blade mom, thanks for the use of it," she says as she walks up to her mother.

Suddenly everyone notices a flash of unnoticed energy around the yard and lights and sounds from the evening makes them all aware that they were absent until now. Doctor Tofu and an ambulance crew come running into the yard. Seeing the horrors of the yard his stomach drops when he sees Soun and Akane crying over the prone figure of Kasumi.

Nabiki comes running out of the house and says," I just got off the home and Doctor Tofu is on his…." She stops when she sees a frozen Doctor Tofu she had just got off the phone with no more then five seconds before. She looks back at Kasumi and gets a mule kick to body. She cries out in disbelief as she runs over to kneel by her still sister. "How? How? How?" she keeps repeating over again and again. Hearing his other daughter Soun reaches over and pulls her into a tight hug with him and Akane. All three clinging to each other as they cry.

Ranma turns to look at the wall as Cologne and Shampoo jump over the wall. She sees the look of horror as Cologne takes in the scene of death in front of her. Cologne meets Ranma's eyes and just nods to her then turns. Cologne hops up to Mrs. Saotome and asks, "Would you mind explaining to me what happened as we make some special tea to calm everyone's nerves?"

Nodoka nods and turns to enter the house when Ranma says, "Mom, your honor blade." She offers it to her mother.

Nodoka shakes her head and with a tiny smile on her lips in spite of the terrible sadness apparent in her eyes she replies back, "It's your blade now dear. I will explain later but it's passed onto you now." Nodoka then continues into the house with Cologne, their soft voices talking with each other and finally fades away as they move out of ear shot.

"Is you Ranma?" Shampoo asks with trepidation.

Ranma looks at a wary Shampoo. She takes a deep breath, "Honestly? I'm not sure. I guess I am but so was he." Ranma gestures in direction of her male form still transformed into an ogre. Sensing the despair in the girl Shampoo pulls her into a hug. Not a glomp but a comforting hug. Ranma tenses for a second as Shampoo hugs her but quickly realizes she is only trying to comfort her and she gives into the embrace. Ranma slowly feels the weight of all that has happened tonight and releases her tears while Shampoo just holds her stroking the back of her hair.

Doctor Tofu and the emergency personnel walk up to the Tendos asking if they were injured. Soun looks up to him and sadly shakes his head. Doctor Tofu bends down to one knee next to Kasumi and sadly strokes a cheek while trying to hold back the tears. He is stuck by her serene beauty that is still present in her face. The emergency personnel brings him back to present when one of tells him, "Looks like just the girl with the sword needs attention doctor. I'll contact the police and let them know we have four fatalities here."

Doctor Tofu stands up and nods to the man. He walks over to Ranma and kneels by her as she is clutching Shampoo crying with her body just slumped against the other girl. "Ranma, you need to let go of Shampoo for a bit so I can treat your wounds," he tells Ranma. She nods her head and with barely any strength she leans back on the grass for Tofu to check her over. Shampoo sits by her and grabs Ranma's left hand to show her support. Smiling briefly at Shampoo, Doctor Tofu begins to clean and dress a large number of cuts over her body. By the time he completes bandaging the last of her wounds he is almost out of supplies. "Ok Ranma that should do it. I expect you to be tender for a few weeks so I want you to rest until they heal. I don't want to have to redress your wounds again because you pushed yourself before you were healed. Do I make myself clear?" he asks.

Ranma sits up gingerly with Shampoo's help and nods. "I promise Doc, no martial arts until I am better. Well, if I can help it. You know how loons keep challenging me," she says in a quiet voice.

"Good, well try your hardest to avoid it if you can. If you need to talk with anyone come see me ok? I will make time no matter what," he says as he stands up knowing from the looks of things, she would be struggling with everything that happened that night. "I'm going back to check on the Tendos and say a final goodbye to Kasumi," he said with a slight catch in his voice as he turns and walks away.

Several police officers walk through the gate along with several men in suits and they begin to examine the scene in the yard. Ranma slowly stands up but only with Shampoo's assistance and they both walk into the house to the table with the remains of the earlier dinner still there. Shampoo sits Ranma down and sits next to Ranma's left. She had seen warriors in the village have a dead look in their eyes after a tragic battle and from the evidence of the yard she can see it is tearing at Ranma's self-esteem. The only thing she can do for her now is just give her support and comfort. She knows her Airen is strong but she can only guess at the pain of apparently killing yourself, your father, an ogre and witnessing the kind and caring Kasumi's death. Shampoo doesn't know if this means the end of her chase to win Ranma's heart but even if it is she will try to be her friend. She respects the warrior that is Ranma, whether it is male or female Ranma.

Cologne and Nodoka come out of the kitchen carrying a fresh setting of tea and Cologne takes a cup and offers it to Ranma. "Here child, drink this. This is a special herbal blend from our village. It will soothe your emotions and your body. I gave some extra to your mother for the days ahead," she says gripping Ranma's right shoulder with a firm and comforting pat.

"Thanks, Honored Elder," Ranma says as she accepts the cup and slowly drinks from it. They look up to see the Tendos and Tofu enter the room and all silently sit at the table. Cologne and Nodoka passes the tea to everyone. After everyone has drank some of the tea Cologne speaks up, "I spoke with Ranma's mother to learn what has happened tonight. I expect you all have some unanswered questions and I might be able to handle some of them."

Everyone looks at her but dare not to speak with each of them showing great emotional pain. "First, Nabiki, you're probably confused by how fast the good doctor got here?"

Nabiki's face actually shows surprise and she makes no effort to hide it. "Yeah, I know I was away from Kasumi..," she starts but briefly stops to compose herself again, "I was only away for 30 seconds. There's no way either he could get here that fast or the battle out there finished that fast."

Cologne nods her head then looks to Doctor Tofu, "And I imagine you good doctor are confused by this as well?"

Doctor Tofu looks far off for a minute before saying, "Among other questions but I guess you'll probably let us all know as much as you can."

Cologne nods at this, "Yes, I will try to piece together as much as I have worked out. Amazon histories tell of creatures such as the ogres and the terrible events that are left in their dealings with humans. As to the answer for Nabiki, I came here when I felt a casting of a large magical spell that continued to radiate. I came here as fast as I could but even I could not pierce the barrier."

"The barrier," Ranma speaks up, "Long Fang spoke of a barrier when that guy… err ogre… well whatever you want to call him, when Ogre Slayer came in. He was shocked when he came in and mentioned a barrier."

"Yes, it was an extremely strong barrier and that young ogre must be extremely strong to have walked through it. The barrier though if you walked into it stopped time from passing for you," seeing confused looks on some faces Cologne decides to try explaining it again. "When you walked into it, you froze in place and it seemed to you that it was the same time as when you froze."

She sees little confusion on their faces so continues on. "Nabiki, when you called and came back it seemed only as if 30 seconds later, but it was probably more than 10 minutes for the others. When the doctor walked into it he was alone but when the barrier came down by that time the ambulance was there and in the barrier too," she sees Tofu nodding to her explanation. "The ogre used it to keep all of you from escaping and others from coming to help."

"Now to the biggest question, what happened tonight? When you make a pact with an ogre you damn yourself so when the ogre decided it was time he converted Genma. It seems also at one point in the battle when Ranma's strength of will and skill scared the ogre he used his magic to rip the part of Ranma out that he was promised. In a way Ranma you are lucky you went to Jusenkyo, if you hadn't then the ogre would have claimed your sole form, your male form. Jusenkyo allowed you to escape his grasp since he only had claim on your male side."

Ranma sighs a little, "Not sure how lucky it is I survived."

Cologne decides she needs to impress on Ranma just how important it was, "Ranma, not only was it lucky for you but for you mother and the Tendos. If you were dead they would be dead too. It was your girl form that saved everyone's life." Cologne immediately regretted the last part as she sees the hint of failure in Ranma's eyes.

Nodoka grabs Ranma's chin and directs her gaze at her. "Ranma, you fought to protect us all. You showed your heritage out there tonight and I refuse to let you blame yourself for Kasumi. You tried to save her, you even threw yourself in between willing to take a death blow to save her," she hugs her daughter tightly, "you're a very brave soul Ranma. You make me proud even in our sorrow of tonight."

"Well I blame you," a voice says as Ranma looks up in pain at Akane. "If we never seen you then Kasumi would be still alive. It's your fault she died tonight, if you hadn't tried to push her I would have saved her." Akane is growing angrier by the second and stands up.

Ranma looks stunned and could only gape at Akane. "Get out of here! Now! All of you! Get out," Akane rages in her pain. Ranma looks sadly to her mother and both stand. Cologne and Shampoo also stand up and they bow to the Tendos, "We humbly offer our condolences at your loss tonight." Once they stand up straight again they walk out of the room.

Ranma turns to go upstairs but Akane's fury stops her, "I said get out now!" Ranma just sighs, turns and then walks out of the house with her mother by her side.

Doctor Tofu stands too but Akane says, "Not you Doctor Tofu, you're always welcomed here. You understand all of this is Ranma's fault and we'll be better off without him here to endanger all of us."

He shakes his head and looks at the three Tendos, Soun looking angrier as the seconds pass like Akane while Nabiki looks sadden and a little surprised. "I'm sorry Miss Tendo but I don't feel I can stay here with that attitude. I know Kasumi would have disapproved of your blaming Ranma and I intend to honor the memory of her gentleness."

Akane looks briefly chastised but that is quickly replaced with anger. "If siding with the one responsible for her death is your idea of honoring her then I don't believe we can offer you our hospitality. Good night Doctor," Akane says and Soun stands close behind his youngest daughter in support.

Doctor Tofu turns without further words and leaves the house. Nabiki just stares at her father and sister. She recalls Kasumi's parting words for each of them her father and Akane told her of before coming back inside. She wonders how both of them have already forgotten their promises. She slowly stands up but as she turns to leave, she notices the table. She realizes that no one is here to clean it up any more. She sighs to herself and silently prays to her sister, "Oh Kasumi, we took you far too much for granted." She bends down and starts picking up the table.

Soun and Akane look at Nabiki in surprise then without looking back step back out into the yard seeing the police finishing up. A detective walks up to them introducing his self, "I'm Detective Shioma Ito. I want to let you know we're finished here and we'll leave soon. I don't want to drag you down tonight to talk about these horrible accounts. I got a brief description earlier from Doctor Tofu and again on his way out. I'd like to talk with you tomorrow if that isn't too soon after your terrible loss."

Soun shakes his head, "No Detective, tomorrow is fine." He looks around and sees the bodies have already been taken away including Kasumi's. "Uhhh, when will I get my daughter back for burial?"

"I'll see if they can't be finished by tomorrow and ready to release her to you. I'm sorry for this. Good night," the detective says then turns and walks out as the last uniformed officer walks with him and they close the gate on their way out.

Soun looks to the spot where he last saw his oldest daughter then raises his eyes to the stars. He wonders what he had done to have warranted the taking of both his wonderful wife and innocence daughter. With the last of the anger slipping from him for now he hugs Akane then walks back inside. He passes without a glance at Nabiki trying to clean up the earlier dinner and the later tea. Nabiki fumes at his thoughtlessness as she sees him go to his room and closes the door.

Akane soon comes in too. She looks to Nabiki as if she is going to offer to help but then just walks off and up the stairs to her room. Nabiki is mad enough now at her father and sister to just leave the house but she feels as if Kasumi would frown at her if she just abandoned her family right now. "How did you do it, Kasumi, how did you do it all these years?" she asks herself. "Kasumi, I'm sorry. If I knew this is how we treated you I would've helped." Nabiki then sighs again, "Who am I kidding; we both know I wouldn't have. Kasumi please forgive me for treating you like a mother and a maid," she whispers out loud and finishes the table and carries the dishes to the kitchen to finish the cleaning. It is another full hour before Nabiki leaves the kitchen and wearily climbs the stairs to her room. "God I never knew it was that tiring to clean up," she grumbles as she closes her door and within a minute is fast asleep in her bed still in her clothes.

Ranma and her mother are silently walking down the street only a few blocks from the recently rebuilt Saotome home. Neither spoke during the walk. They each feel deep pain and regret from this evening. Finally Ranma speaks up without looking at her mother, "Mom, umm… were you happier I was born a boy?" she asks a question that has been nagging at her on and off all night since she learned the true.

Nodoka looks up in surprise and stops walking. Ranma notices her stop and turns to look at her mother. She can't read her mother's expression which causes her to worry. Nodoka collects herself and finally answers her child, "Ranma, I love you no matter what. I expected a girl for several reasons but I loved you just the same when I was told you were a boy. I love you just the same now that you have returned to being my daughter." She walks up to Ranma and hugs her tight. "You're my child, boy or girl, you are always my child. I want you to never forget that," then she lightly kisses her forehead. She smiles and tells Ranma, "Now let's get home, it's late, and it's never safe for two beautiful young ladies to be out alone on the streets."

"Mom, you're with me remember? I'm the best. That means there's no danger here I can't handle," Ranma says with a little life coming back to her as she smirks to her mother. Nodoka laughs and they hook arms while walking the rest of the way home.

It has been a rough four days for Ranma and her mother. It hadn't been rough living with each other. It had been rough getting Ranma to stop blaming herself for Kasumi's death. Ranma knew logically it wasn't her fault and that she was willing to die to have saved her. She even felt like an idiot for asking Ogre Slayer to bring Kasumi back after just having barely survived with as few losses as they had without starting the whole thing over again. She understood she wasn't to blame but her heart, her emotions told her otherwise. She careened in and out of depression and sadness to guilty and self-deprecation to acceptance and near normality. Her mother continues to care for her with the Amazon's tea and checking her wounds Doctor Tofu had treated. He had stopped by the first day after to check up on his patient. While he was there he showed Ranma's mother how to check and redress the bandages. He also told them that Kasumi's ceremony was in three days which makes it today.

"Do I really have to wear this mom, I thought we agreed not to push me into girly clothes till I am ready if I ever am," Ranma whines. She is holding up bra and panties in one hand and an elaborate kimono in the other hand.

"Normally I'd say you're right dear but not for today. You want to pay your respects to Kasumi and you need to dress respectful for it. So yes dear, hurry up and put them on and if you need help ask me. That's what a mother is here for," she tells Ranma. With a look of defeat Ranma walks back into her room to dress in the dreaded outfit.

An hour later Ranma and her mother leaves the house. It took Ranma thirty minutes then another ten minutes of her mother's help undoing what Ranma tried before she was properly dressed. Walking down the busy street the mother and daughter enter the nearest train station glad it was too early for the trains to be crowded with office workers. It was a short train trip in relative comfort to get to their stop.

Soon Ranma and her mother enter the cemetery where Mrs. Tendo was laid to rest and now her daughter Kasumi interned by her. They walk up to the small group there and notice Doctor Tofu, Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse a fair distance from the Tendos and a few of their close neighbors that considered Kasumi as close as a daughter by the Tendos. The two Saotomes stop by the doctor as he and the amazons wordlessly greet them. Ranma was getting ready to pay her respects when Akane walks over to her.

"What do you think you are doing here," she hisses. "Didn't I make myself clear that night? You're not welcomed here. Now leave," she says as she grits her teeth and promises of pain or even death shine in her eyes.

Ranma sputters in shock, "I, I, just… wanted..., " is all she gets out before Akane is in her face. "Kasumi doesn't want your disrespect! Haven't you done enough to her without tainting her ceremony with your presence?" Akane looks ready to make a much larger scene when Nabiki grabs Akane's shoulders and turns her away from Ranma.

"Akane, go back over to daddy, I'll take care of this quietly," she says. Akane looks ready to argue with Nabiki but then backs off. She glares one last time at Ranma then she walks off to stand by her father as he too glares at Ranma and her mother.

"Come with me please, both of you, we need to talk," Nabiki pleads with them. Seeing Nabiki start to walk away from the ceremony, Ranma and her mother follow Nabiki well out of earshot and just barely in visual contact. Nabiki sighs with a heavy heart and genuine worry as she smiles softly at Ranma. "How are you holding up Ranma? Doctor Tofu seems worried about you and the Amazons too," she asks.

Ranma is surprised by the actual concern of Nabiki and offers a small smile for her. "It's a roller coast mom tells me. I think I'm giving her gray hairs," she confides with a bit of true happiness. Ranma's mother looks displeased with her daughter.

"I am NOT getting gray hairs," she retorts back causing a small chuckle from Ranma and a giggle from Nabiki.

Sighing happily Nabiki says, "God I've missed that lack of tact of yours. Ranma Saotome never realizes when he… err when she can so easily make you laugh at the oddest of times." Nabiki losses her smile though and looks at Ranma with a serious face. "I packed all of yours and your father's stuff and will have Shampoo take them to you. Daddy and Akane have come to an agreement of sorts to blame you for Kasumi's death and won't listen to anyone. She even threw Doctor Tofu out that night. I had to do some quick intervening with the police the next day. Daddy had the police almost convinced you pushed Kasumi into the ogre on purpose," hearing this Ranma and her mother both gasp.

"But, why?" is all Ranma can say in her dismay.

"Daddy blames Genma and by extension you. I think I can eventually get him to understand and see the truth. Akane on the other hand is more of a problem."

"Why would Akane blame me?"

"You didn't see it did you?" Nabiki asks Ranma.

"See what Nabiki?"

"I only caught a glimpse of it as I was looking at your male side at the time, but I think your mother saw it all. She seemed more concerned with your fight then your male side," Nabiki tells her then looks at Nodoka.

"I didn't say anything because it was an accident and I didn't know Akane was acting like this," Nodoka says. Ranma gives her a questioning look, "Dear if I knew I would have said it earlier, but when you pushed Kasumi to safety, Akane bumped into her trying to save her too and pushed her back towards you."

Ranma gasps in shock. Nabiki nods her head, "I think little sis is blaming you to avoid admitting it was her fault. That's why it will take a while to get her not blame you. She'll keep blaming you until she actually admits her part in it." Nabiki pats Ranma on the arm. "I know you want to pay your respects to Kasumi and I think it's safe to say just coming here already is enough for her. You should know Ranma that Kasumi enjoyed the spark of life you brought to her home. She would be so excited each time you and the others were due back from your adventures. She considered you a part of her family even without marrying Akane. So please Ranma, don't let this destroy the spirit of life she so loved in you, ok?"

Ranma just looks dumbly at Nabiki and nods her head. Nabiki smiles then at her and glancing over her shoulder seeing both her father and Akane looking elsewhere she gives Ranma a quick hug. "I'll call you when it is safe to come over. I'll keep working on them but I don't know how long it'll take. I'll get in touch with you, maybe we can get together for lunch," as Ranma hears that she gets a worried expression on her face. Nabiki seeing the look giggles again for the second time and surprisingly to Ranma only the second time she has ever heard Nabiki giggle in all the time she knew her. "Haha, don't worry I won't make you pay for mine. I might even pay for yours," she smiles at the redhead. "I better get back or Akane might come over again and make a scene. Take care of yourself Ranma. Take care of yourself too Auntie Saotome," and with that she turns around and walks back to her family.

"Well what now mom? I still feel like I should pay my respects to Kasumi," Ranma says as both women walk away.

"Well dear, if you want to I know of a shrine near where our new home will be. We can stop and pay our respects there if you want. We can even stop by the house to see how close to finishing it is," she says as they walk towards the train station they arrived at not too long ago.

"Sure mom, that sounds good," Ranma replies, "But mom, why didn't you mention our moving to Nabiki especially if she is going to send Shampoo over with my stuff?"

Nodoka laughs a little, "I already told Elder Cologne about it so I'm sure she won't let Shampoo to go to the wrong house. She can also pass the information along to Nabiki."

"So mom, how come you never shrunk down the honor blade like you showed me yesterday?" Ranma asks changing the topic. Thinking of the hidden blade she has inside the folds of her kimono. She pats it making sure it is still there.

Seeing Ranma checking the blade she gently laughs," You don't need to check if it's still there. A part of its magic prevents it leaving your possession unless you consciously set it down. As to why I never used that trick, it is because I can't. It didn't need me nor did I need it so we never bonded." Ranma looks at her mother. Her mother smiles at her and continues, "Its part of our heritage Ranma. I'll tell you more about it later but until that terrible night, I thought I failed our blood line and our sacred duty. During that fight the blade accepted you, that was why I was watching you that night instead of your male self. I was stunned it chose to bond with you and as the fight went on the bond grew stronger and stronger until when you chopped the ogre's arms off the blade had come to full life in your hands. It has been five generations since the last time the sword was awaken. Here is our train, I'll explain further when we aren't so close to prying ears after we get off," and with that she and Ranma got on the train to take them to the Minato Ward.

AN: This will be the only chapter with an Ogre Slayer Crossover with Ranma 1/2. I can't recall off the top of my head any before but who knows, maybe there are thousands of old ones out there. I think everyone can get where the crossover next chapter is going to be. I will warn you though, you will not see Ranma in a Fuku but you will need to read to see what happens to Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

As the train leaves the station Ranma and her mother sees a crowded platform

The train Ranma and her mother arrived on leaves the station and they make their way through a crowded platform. Most of the people dressed in business attire are the early start of the crowds getting off from work. Weaving through the crowds, they make their way down the stairs to emerge on the street. Ranma has never been to the shopping district known as Juuban that is just a couple of blocks up the street. Turning to her mother Ranma inquires, "Which way mom to the shrine?"

Nodoka Saotome gives attention to her new daughter who was originally her daughter before Genma's tragic deal with an ogre caused Ranma to be born as her son instead. Ranma looks completely uncomfortable in the elegant kimono. She knows Ranma has been avoiding thinking to much about the recent changes but sooner or later Nodoka expects having to help her deal with the emotions of the deaths and loss of what she considers her true gender. Nodoka gives her an encouraging smile and nods, "It's about three blocks up this street then a couple of blocks to the right."

They start walking along the street with Ranma looking around trying to learn the area. She sees many shops and western flavored restaurants. She immediately grins uncontrollably as she sees an ice cream shop among the stores. Nodoka seeing the smile on Ranma's face can't help but laugh lightly. "After the shrine do you want to stop by there for a treat dear?"

Ranma gazes up to her mother's face as she gets visibly excited. "That sounds great mom," she says. She returns to her earlier neutral mood though and asks, "Where's the house at too? I never knew there was another Saotome house."

"Actually, it was your grandparent's but sadly I allowed it to become run down since mother died about seven years ago. Your grandfather passed away about thirteen months before her. She loved him so much her spirit just withered away after his death. I wish you could have met them while you were old enough to remember them."

"What were they like? Actually, what are any of my relatives like? I don't think I know of any because of pops," Ranma asks her mother. They are crossing a street when a raven hair girl jostled by the crowd bumps into Nodoka causing her to stumble and fall but Ranma reacts quickly to steady her mother.

"Pardon me for nearly knocking you down," the girl says after they are on the increasingly crowded sidewalk on the other side. She then looks a little closer and recognition shows in her eyes. "Saotome-san, how are you today?"

"Well hello Rei, we were just on our way to your shrine actually. Ranma and I wanted to pay our respects to the passing of a dear, sweet young woman that was a good friend of Ranma's and was like a niece to me," she tells Rei as the three of them continue walking on the way to the shrine.

Rei looks sadly at the two and offers, "I'm so sorry to hear that and you're welcome to spend as much time that you need there. If you'd like, I can make some tea afterwards and we can talk." Mrs. Saotome smiles at her nodding. Rei notices the young girl with Mrs. Saotome has a heavy burden of grief and guilt etched into her eyes though she is putting up a brave front. "Saotome-san, I thought you said before that Ranma was your son."

A look of brief panic shows on the girl's face before Mrs. Saotome answers, "She was my son but believe it or not recently we have been witness to the tragedy of magic, curses, onis and even more crazy things. I'd appreciate it Rei if you would be Ranma's friend." She looks over to Ranma, "That's if you'd like to make friends with her dear. I know your father made your life hard to make and keep friends, but I've known Rei for years and she's a wonderful girl. She works at her grandfather's shrine and it's close to our house. In fact our house and the shrine are only separated by a park."

Rei decides to help the girl after watching her try to work out her thoughts on it, "Hi, I'm Hino Rei, pleased to meet you."

Ranma pauses in thought for a minute before smiling and returns, "I'm Saotome Ranma. Hi Rei, nice to meet you too." Ranma hopes maybe for the first time in awhile she might actually make a true friend. It doesn't hurt that she has already heard a bit about her change and doesn't hold it against her by calling her a pervert or considering her a freak.

"I've seen people working on the house so are you moving back into your parents' house?" Rei asks and as Mrs. Saotome nods. "I guess Ranma will be attending Juuban High School, I have several friends that go there if you want to meet them Ranma. I guess they're probably a couple of years behind you but they're really nice girls though a couple of them are a bit boy crazy."

Ranma upon hearing 'boy crazy' suddenly remembers that to the rest of the world she is only a girl now and that means having to put up with boys trying to get her attention, which causes her smile to dim. A loud roar followed by the panicked and frightened screams of people as they run from a book store interrupts her thoughts.

Ranma's long years of training snaps her body into a ready stance as she assesses the commotion seeing the last of the people fleeing the store. It appears to be a normal book store until large store front window explodes outward showering the ground with shards of glass for dozens of feet. Ranma steps protectively in front of her mother and Rei. "Mom, you and Rei get out of here. I ain't dressed for a fight but whatever it is I'll try to stop it or slow it down and lead it away from the people here if I hafta."

"Ranma be careful, you know Doctor Tofu didn't want you to fight until you're healed," Ranma's mother voices her concern.

"I know mom, but I've got no choice. I don't consider myself a martial artist any more but it's still my duty to protect the weak. Now go on, get to safety, I'll be fine. I'm Ranma Saotome and I never lose."

Her mother appears torn for a moment then concedes, "Ranma, remember your sword," as she turns pulls Rei along with her.

Rei is shocked at the girl and her mother. Ranma is planning to try to fight a monster, probably a youma in fact, and her mother is letting her sacrifice her life. She looks at Mrs. Saotome, "You can't be seriously thinking of letting her fight that can you? She'll be killed!"

Nodoka continues pulling Rei along away from Ranma, "She's been training as a martial artist almost since birth and there's no way you or I can prevent her from dealing with whatever it is. Now please Rei, we need to get out of her way so she can focus on the fight. She's still not a 100 right now. She was forced to fight and kill a couple of ogres not even a week ago and still needs to heal but that won't stop her." As Nodoka finishes convincing Rei not to resist her they move down the street about a block where they can see Ranma facing the store.

Rei glances back up the street watching as Ranma strips part of her clothes off trying to gain some semblance of freedom of movement. She tries to think of some way to find a place to change but Mrs. Saotome grips her arm tightly in nervous concern. "I think one of us should go call the Police. We just can't let her fight alone."

Removing as much as she can without compromising her modesty, Ranma pulls out her sword and using the technique her mother taught her extends it back to its true size. She had dropped the obi from her kimono but kept the small sash that was over it and is using it to hold the scabbard on her left hip. She kicks off the Getas deciding to fight in the Tabi making sure she knows where all the glass is so it doesn't cut up her feet in only socks.

She sees a dark shape moving around in the store and appears to be pulling down shelves of books after another. She judges the height to be about six feet tall walking on two powerful legs with strong looking arms. She can only make out that much detail while it is inside the now powerless store. The figure reaches down to the ground after ripping out the latest shelf of books examining one book in particular. Ranma sees a small swirling of green lights from the pages of the open book until the figure shuts it and picks it up. From the light, though Ranma saw the face of the figure. His face was pale, unnaturally pale. Ranma guesses you would call it a handsome face, not that she considers it handsome, but the man's face was too perfect.

She feels what she can only describe as a warning from her sword as her right hand rests on the hilt. Trusting her interpretation of sword, she draws it out and gets into a defensive sword form she learned from a dojo in Saga several years ago. Her sword springs to life with a steady white glow with traces of green patterns of light flowing over the surface of the blade. She feels some of the aches and soreness of her injuries fade and after fifteen seconds, the green patterns fade from the blade leaving her not healed but much healthier.

The man looks up at a glow from the corner of his eye and sees a young girl about 16 or 17 wearing a disheveled kimono with a number of undergarments and strips of the kimono torn off and lying beside her. The glowing sword captures his full attention as he feels the energy of the blade across the distance of nearly forty feet. "Sunlight's Wrath," he whispers. He stands up while putting the book he has into his long coat staring at her. He notices her beauty and idly considers trying to change her. "First things first, Detlev," he tells himself.

Ranma watches the man walk up to the blown out window and steps outside through it. His heavy black boots crunching as he walks over the glass shards. He is wearing all black, his black jeans going into his boots showing knives tucked into each boot. He wears a black belt with a golden belt buckle that shows a black heart chained down by golden chains almost looking like the heart is struggling to break free before her eyes. He wears a black dress shirt with the upper two buttons undone showing his equally pale chest. A long coat stops inches from the ground. Ranma notices he is not sweating from the coat though it is still warm outside today. His body appears in great shape as the muscles in his legs, arms and even chest attest. His hands are strong with fingernails a little too long for a man.

She tenses as she makes eye contact with his grayish blue eyes. Those eyes look like they are piercing into her soul and she struggles not to look away in shame of her past deeds. Setting her face as casually neutral as she can, she takes note of his blond hair slicked back looking like he has just waked out of the shower. She stops herself from thinking further on that path as unbidden images of him about to step out of the steam from a shower into clear view. She sees him smirk as she forces the image away. "A strong one I see. Of course she wouldn't have picked you otherwise," he comments to her calmly in a rich voice with a European accent.

Ranma displays confusion for a moment trying to understand his comment, "She? You talkin' about my sword?" Ranma blurts out.

He lets out a genuine laugh, "Ah, I see she hasn't even talked with you yet. I swear if my lord and master not have me on this mission I'd take you from her and claim you for myself. I've always loved pissing her off. She's got a vanity problem you know and I just enjoy seeing her knocked a peg or two whenever I can." He starts to walk away when Ranma shifts her stance signaling to him that she will not be letting him to walk away.

Giving a melodramatic sigh, he looks at Ranma again, "I guess you're planning on stopping me? You're not even fully recovered from whatever last fight you had and you've got no clue what she's dragging you into."

"I've got no idea who you keep calling "she" but I want answers even if I hafta kick your ass and I'll take that book you took also," Ranma says in frustration.

The man smiles back, "Feisty to match the hair color, you definitely have the spirit she likes but as to me telling you who she is? Nope, it just makes you look cuter with that look of frustration and besides, I'd hate to spoil the surprise. Oh, and you're not ready yet to stop me and definitely can't take this book Miss Saotome."

Ranma's surprise clearly shows on her face, "How do you know my name?"

He suddenly crouches low to the ground raising his hands up ready to fight, "I know your family name but not your first. When she does finally gets around to meeting you then you will know how I know. Do me a favor beautiful and let her know Detlev says "Hi" and that I will take you from her. I just know that will start her blood to boiling."

"Saotome Ranma, and if you're finished blabbing nonsense we can start with me showing how to really fight."

Detlev stands up straight for a minute looking up as in thought, "Hmmm, I guess now is as good of a time as any for your first lesson." He suddenly squats down, grabs two of the four knives in his boots, and whips them towards Ranma in a single motion. The knives fly accurately towards Ranma in a blink of the eye.

Just as fast as Detlev moves Ranma pulls up her blade to deflect the knife targeted at her left arm while bending to the left as the other knife just flies past her right arm.

"I'm impressed my lovely, I thought she picked you only because of your beauty and not for your skill. I doubt it was just your skill though. As I said, she does have a vanity issue," he says as he draws out the last two knives and stands ready with his left arm in front with the blade pointing up. His right arm bends closer to his chest with the blade pointing up and to the left. He stalks forward watching her movements trying to learn her form to find the weakness of it.

Ranma slips into an attack posture and makes her first offensive strikes. She uses a series of downwards strikes but finds each strike parried with one or the other knife. She tries to increase the power of the strike but he still blocks each blow with just a single knife. She disengages from the attack and slips in a different defensive stance with the sword.

Detlev takes notice she has just changed style on him causing him to wonder just how much training she does have. His grin just widens as he launches his offensive strikes on her and starts to enjoy the fight. He increases his speed trying to find an opening in her defense but her sword counters each blade.

Ranma shifts forms yet again and launches another flurry of attacks at him. She feigns a strike to the right and he moves to block it only to have her left fist slam into his face. His head never moves from the blow and Ranma yanks back her hand in severe pain. "What the hell, did the old ghoul teach you the Bakusai Tenketsu?"

Detlev pauses passing up the chance to counter-attack, "What could a ghoul teach me, they're just slaves."

Ranma gets a confused look on her face, but it fades instantly as she is under direct attack again by faster and faster strikes. Unconsciously Ranma notices her blade still glows white but now a pattern of yellow mixes in as she blocks and dodges faster and faster approaching then surpassing her Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken speed.

Grinning at the fun he is having, Detlev keeps increasing his pace of attacks to find out the young lady's limits. As she avoids each blade his desires for her grows. Stepping back to give her a moment of rest he decides he will give her a taste of his true abilities. "You are very good and though this is incredibly fun, I must leave now but I will leave you with a small gift. My master's mission comes first, but I promise you we will meet again. I will make sure I give you my full attention then my dear."

Ranma feels slightly winded, but she forces herself to prepare for defense again. His agility impresses and worries her since she detects he still isn't going full speed. Watching him closely for any signals, she is staggered when a wave of dark energy crashes over her senses and he is suddenly behind her with a knife at her throat. She feels his breath as he leans close to her ear and fights to suppress the urge to shudder. "You can't hope to compete with me until you're trained by your new mistress. I already long for our next meeting my delectable warrior," He whispers to her then lightly bites her neck drawing small drops of blood then with almost a kiss and almost a lick he tastes her neck and blood. As Ranma shivers in fear, he taps the back of her neck and she collapses in his arms. Gently laying the unconscious Ranma on the ground he lingers for a moment before bowing to Nodoka and Rei who are still watching then turns and walks away before vanishing from sight.

Almost in a panic, Nodoka rushes to her daughter with Rei only a step behind her. As she kneels down relief floods over her as she sees Ranma's slow and steady breath. She leans over brushing the sweat from Ranma's brow and looks up to Rei, "Rei could you be a dear and help me carry her to the shrine? I don't see any injuries so it appears she's only knocked out." Nodoka quickly picks up all the strewn remnants of the kimono and bundles them up under her left arm. She stands up and between them; they pick up Ranma and drape one of her arm over each of their shoulders carrying her along the street the last block to the entrance of the shrine.

They slow down as the stairs leading from the street to the shrine takes more effort. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, they pause catching their breath. "Saotome-san do you know who that man was and how did Ranma fight like that? Is it the sword? Is it magical?" Rei asks Mrs. Saotome trying to figure out just who or what this girl Ranma Saotome really is.

Unable to suppress a smile of pride with her daughter's skill Nodoka replies, "She does have our family sword which does possess magic but that wasn't the work of her sword. She's an incredibly skilled Martial Artist trained to be the best by her father. Her father turned out to be the ultimate idiot with some of the brainless training techniques he put her thru. I'll let her tell her story in her own time needless to say it may take her a bit to get confident enough." Checking to verify that Rei is ready, they start walking the final distance to the temple.

The rest of the walk is easy after the stairs and they quickly reach the temple itself. Rei leads them to an empty room with a futon and soon Ranma is lying on it. "I'll get us some tea and bring back a wet cloth for her," Rei says as she leaves the room. As she enters the kitchen, her grandfather is sipping a fresh cup of tea.

"Ah Rei, I didn't expect you to be late today. Did you go somewhere with your friends this afternoon?" he asks when he looks up to her.

"No grandfather, I ran into Saotome-san and her daughter near here but there was some kind of an attack at The Fable Bookstore up the block," Rei answers while fixing the tea and retrieving three cups then opening a drawer and removing a dish towel to wet it.

"Oh no, was anyone hurt?" he asks in concern.

"Doesn't appear anyone was, Ranma, Saotome-san's daughter fought with the man to make sure no one would be hurt. I've never seen anyone fight as she did on skill alone. According to Saotome-san Ranma has been training her whole life." Rei finishes wetting the towel and folds it neatly.

"She ok?" he inquires noting the towel she is preparing.

"Yeah, but whoever that man was he knocked her out so we brought her here to rest. I put her in the spare room next to mine," she says as she places everything on a tray. "I don't know how long she will be out but I think we should offer them to stay the night."

"Excellent idea Rei, maybe I can get her to be a shrine maiden here," he tells her with a gleam in his eye.

Rei just shakes her head as walks out of the kitchen and to the room where Ranma rests with her mother sitting near. Mrs. Saotome sitting on her heels holds Ranma's left hand. "Here's the tea and the compress for Ranma," she hands the cloth to Mrs. Saotome then sits after setting the tray down.

"Thank you dear," she takes the wet cloth and gently wipes Ranma's face. She then places it on her forehead. Rei offers her a cup of tea and she accepts it.

"I talked with grandfather and he agrees the both of you should stay the night here. There's another futon in the closet and I would feel much better if Ranma rested here tonight just to make sure she is ok," Rei tells her.

"Why thank you dear and tell your grandfather thank you for me and Ranma. Just tell him though that I won't dress up as a shrine maiden for him and I doubt he could convince Ranma either," Mrs. Saotome says with a smile.

"Well, I don't know grandfather can be relentless on trying to convince young girls to be shrine maidens," Rei says.

"Nope, not a chance'n hell I would dress up like that," comes a voice they thought was still resting. Ranma slowly sits up and takes stock of herself.

"Now dear, don't hurt yourself. You just woke up," her mother tells her. She checks over Ranma again to make sure she isn't trying to hide the pain in bravado.

Ranma smiles to her mother, "I'm fine mom really. The sword musta help my body heal faster before the fight." Her smile fades though as she thinks back to the fight. "I'm not sure how he did it, but I'll not lose the next time. I just gotta figure out how to counter his speed and whatever he did to cause me to black out." She accepts a cup of tea from Rei and thanks her. "I guess I need to do more training now on my speed and figure out how to use the sword better," she tells them as she pats the sword in the scabbard still in the cord around her waist.

"Ranma," Rei asks, "who was that man? He wasn't a youma we get around here so often."

Ranma puts her cup down and answers her, "He called himself Detlev, and whatever he is, he ain't human that's for sure. He had no ki at all."

Rei has a worried express on her face, "How can you be so sure he isn't human?" She saw the obvious skills Ranma has but she doubts she could detect ki that quickly from a fast paced fight she witnessed the two have.

"I'm positive; I can sense ki from my training. I sense mom's, yours, and hmmm, the old man outside the door seems pretty strong with ki but nothin' like the old ghoul or the old pervert," Ranma tells Rei and feels a bit smug at the surprised look on her face.

"Well, Rei, you did say she was extensively trained in Martial Arts all her life so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise she can feel ki in opponents. I am surprised you could sense me even when dampening my ki. You're something special now aren't you?" Rei's grandfather says while walking into the room. "Saotome-san it's a pleasure to see you again. I take it that this lovely lady is your daughter?"

"Good evening grandfather Hino," Nodoka replies with a smile, "and thank you for the offer to rest here tonight. This is my daughter Ranma, Ranma this is the priest for Cherry Hill Temple."

"Hi, I'm Ranma and thanks for letting me rest here," she greets him. She turns back to her mother and asks, "He's your grandfather?"

"You're welcome; I could never let beauty girls like yourself and your mother leave tonight after a fight. I insisted your mother call me grandfather since I have known her from birth. That man must have been something to have defeated someone was skilled as you."

"Hey, he didn't defeat me!!" Ranma states emphatically as her pride still feels slighted from how the fight ended, "He just used some weird trick and he won't get so lucky next time."

Smiling at the girl, he soothes her feelings, "My apologies, I only heard about some of the fight so I came to the wrong conclusion. I'm glad to hear you'll defeat him next time. It would be dangerous for people if he were to come around again without your prowess here to defeat him."

Ranma looks a little embarrassed and quietly response, "Well, I haven't completely figured his technique out just yet but I will before the next time."

The priest looks over to Mrs. Saotome questioning, "I was sure Ranma was boy and she definitely isn't one now."

A brief moment of panic then fear that then settles into resolve as she regains her composure. She takes a deep breath and tries to decide the best way to explain the changes in Ranma. Ranma lays her hand on her mother's arm, "Don't worry mom, I got it this time. I figure I need to get used to telling it." Her mother smiles encouragingly to her.

"You want the quick version or long version?" she asks the priest and Rei.

"The quick will be fine."

"Ok, about 5 days ago I learned that I was a girl, then pops made a deal with an ogre to make me a boy before I was born, was trained by pops since I could walk, taken on a ten year training trip at 6 years old. Trained in many ridiculous methods that probably should have killed me, went to China, went to Jusenkyo, cursed training grounds, picked up girl curse, hot water boy, cold water girl, went back to Nerima, had lots of fights, ogre comes back to take pops and me, ogre splits my two forms apart, ogre dead, my male form dead, pops dead, and that pretty much takes us up to now with me apparently back to being a girl from now on. There's more but that's about the shortest it's gonna get."

Both Rei and her grandfather look stricken after hearing the short version of the girl's brief retelling of her story. Neither can fathom how so much could happen to one person and still remain sane after all the tragedy her life was. Rei moves over to her and sit down by her, "If you need someone your age to talk with I'm here any time you need me. After all, we're going to be friends right?"

Ranma smiles at her and nods her head, "Thanks Rei, I don't have many friends and the ones I do have usually want to kill me half the time."

Rei just shakes her head, "part of the long version I guess?"

"Yep, there's so much in the long version I'd probably needs a few weeks to even tell it all." Ranma suddenly springs to her feet and scans around looking for something while the rest of them have no idea what is causing her to react like that.

Slowly Rei's grandfather senses a presence and immediately bows low on the floor. Rei not sure why her grandfather is bowing is about to ask when she sees a beautiful woman walking towards the room. Rei suddenly senses what her grandfather does and she too bows low to show respect.

Ranma watches the woman carefully as she overwhelms Ranma's senses. Ranma glances at her mother as she drops to one knee and bows her head. Ranma hasn't sensed power like this since Saffron and hers dwarf even his power. There is something familiar about her power, somewhat similar to Saffron's though his felt more like a rage fire while hers feels a little different. Hers feels almost like bathing in sunlight and Ranma is sure she has felt it somewhere else too. Trying to recall where else she felt something like it she feels her sword reacting. Ranma places her hand on the hilt and suddenly finds the answer. The power from the sword was the same, no where as powerful but the same exact feeling.

Nodoka with her head bowed is the first to talk, "How may your humble servant be of service?"

Ranma taken aback by her mother looks closely at the woman. She is tall for a Japanese woman and easily the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Her black hair is free and flows down her back to just past the middle of her back. Her skin is flawless and her eyes are startling green. A smile graces her lips as she looks on them all. Her smile dims slightly as she observes Rei but it regains it brightness when she smiles fondly at her mother. She turns her eyes to Ranma, warmth shines in her eyes, and her smile shows a hint of mischievousness.

She looks back to Nodoka, "Nodoka dear, please stand up. Your line has never been my servants; you're virtually my descendants. I came to meet the newest member, Ranma." She turns to the priest and miko who are still bowing. "My good priest, may I impose on your temple and beg for a bit of privacy with mother and daughter?"

The priest without even looking up just answers, "Whatever you have need of we will provide." He and Rei then back out of the room with their eyes fixed to the floor until they are out of sight.

She sighs briefly then turns back to Nodoka and Ranma. "Please Nodoka stand up and introduce us."

Standing up she happily turns to Ranma, "This is my daughter Ranma, the one we thought lost and our heritage would end with me. Ranma dear, this is our family's secret heritage, the goddess that gave one of our ancestors a sacred duty as well as instilling a part of herself that has past from mother to first born daughter for more then 1200 years. This Ranma is the goddess Amaterasu-sama."

Ranma looks shocked as her mouth just opens and closes without sound. The goddess before her is wearing a causal white sundress with a yellow sun on the upper left with rays of sunlight radiating from it to the right side of the dress. She wears yellow low heeled shoes. Somewhere in Ranma's mind, she just can't wrap her mind around the casual and modern dress of the goddess.

Amaterasu laughing lightly turns to Nodoka, "I think we need to reboot her. She looks like she's locked up."

Nodoka looks to Ranma and has to fight not to giggle herself. Ranma has a shocked expression with her mouth still repeatedly opening and closing with no sound other then her breathing. Her eyes have a far away look as all of her attention focuses in a mental loop, goddess Amaterasu, modern dress, goddess Amaterasu, modern dress. Nodoka gently shakes Ranma's left shoulder to bring the mentally lost girl back from her mind.

Ranma blinks a few times while looking at her mother then looks back to the recently introduced goddess then back to her mother. With a pensive look, she asks her mother, "I'm sorry mom; I guess I musta taken a hit to the head when I blacked out. I missed your introduction."

Her mother just sighs while shaking her head, "You didn't mishear the introduction, this really is Amaterasu-sama."

Ranma sighs knowing her life's continuous rollercoaster ride is upside down yet again. She looks over at the goddess again and bows with deep respect to her. "Forgive me Amaterasu-sama for my doubt."

"Please Ranma, stand up, I take no offense. Besides, I want you to treat me more like a very young grandmother instead of a goddess. After all, a piece of me passes down your blood line each generation. I charged your ancestor over 1200 years before your birth with a duty to seek out and destroy evil whenever it becomes to strong for mere humans to handle. The sword you now carry is part of that charge and contains another piece of me." She sits down and gestures to mother and daughter to sit also. "I have much to explain to you so please make yourself comfortable."

Ranma and her mother sit down beside each other facing the goddess. "Amaterasu-sama is this…" is all Ranma gets out before the goddess politely interrupts her.

"Ranma dear, please no –sama. I want you to consider me your grandmother if you would. If you feel uncomfortable with that then just Amaterasu-san but I really hope you will call me grandmother," she pleads with the young redhead.

Looking uncertain for a minute Ranma finally continues slowly, "Grandmother," then pauses as she tests to see how that feels to her referring to a goddess like that and finds it feels acceptable. "I get the feeling you're the "vain mistress" that whatever named Detlev was talking about. What am I getting dragged into now?"

Nodoka audibly gasps at the almost disrespectful question from her daughter. Amaterasu signals to Nodoka that she is fine with the question by patting in the air. She turns her attention back to Ranma. "Vain huh? I suppose he has a bit of a point but it's not as if I can help it. Probably no more than you can," she teases Ranma good-naturedly. Ranma looks stricken for a second until she realizes the goddess was just joking with her. "What else did he say to you?"

Ranma takes a moment to think it through before responding, "He talked about my mistress without saying who you were and how vain you were. He kept spouting off how he was going to take me from you. He said to say hi to you for him and that it would make you mad."

Amaterasu does lose all her cheerfulness as Ranma relays the basics of the encounter. "I have no doubt he will try Ranma, but I have complete faith in your skill, training and character for him to corrupt you. I'm truly sorry I could not have come to you sooner then now but let me just say it involved rules that are to prevent another war between heaven and hell. I can't go fully into the rules of heaven and hell but even I have to abide by them. Did you happen to find out what Detlev was doing there?" she asks in concern.

"He was after some book and said something about his master sending him to get it. I got no clue what the book was but it seemed magical. I mean I've had too many run ins with magic items and that book felt like them to me." Ranma gets a concerned look on her face as something else from the fight started to make its way back to the front of her consciousness, "Um, grandmother, was he a vampire?"

The goddess blinks for a second then gives the girl a small reassuring smile. "No dear, there's no such creature as a vampire, but his kind is at the origins of the myth."

Ranma is visible relieved at the start of the answer but turns to apprehension by the end of it. "Would I become like him if he bit me?"

"No, No, it doesn't work like that dear. You have no reason to be concerned. Vampires are the myths told of his kind but not every vampire legend is true of them. You do need to guard yourself against giving in to his presence and offering yourself to him. A part of their essence is sex appeal so you must remain true to yourself and not give in. You would essentially be acquiescing to be his lover/bride until he tried of you then he would dispose of you. I'll train you in your powers since you and Nikkou No Ikari have awakened to each other. I fear you will need everything I can do to assist you as much as I can. There is a terrible fight coming soon, all too soon."

Ranma thinks of how the sword feels whenever she feels the power from it. She noticed before how much she feels like she is standing in sunlight when its power flows through her. "Sunlight's Wrath is a good name for it," she thinks to herself. "Now I know its name."

Amaterasu shows a brief glimpse of worry on her face as she thinks of which book Detlev might have been after. "Ranma, you did say the book was magical, can you describe it any further?"

Ranma sits back for a moment replaying the book back in her mind. "Well, other then a swirl of green light from it when it was open it looked just like any other book." Amaterasu files that information away for now until she can confer with one of the archivists in heaven.

"So what am I exactly? Please, Please, Please tell me I'm not like those ridiculous Sailor Senshi in those silly outfits," Ranma begs her.

With a bit of amusement she laughs then answers, "No you're not one of those magical girls, you're my chosen warrior. You're my physical manifestation of divine will of protection for this world. My chosen is always from your line but the calling is only one in roughly five generations. I feared I lost my chosen when you were forcibly born a male. You foolish father condemned the world to its death by that. I pled with Kami-sama himself to let me intercede to correct that but he refused. I begged him for him to correct it but he simple said if he did or allowed me to do it then heaven and hell would war again and it nearly destroyed all of existence last time. I still watched over you as I could and helped as much as I could get away with but as your life tells you, it wasn't enough." Amaterasu sadly drops her eyes to the floor in front of Ranma. She shows a look of guilt on her face now.

"I have a confession. I want to beg your forgiveness Saotome Ranma. I didn't plan it, but when your father dragged you to Jusenkyo, I saw an opportunity to correct a wrong. It was an opportunity giving me a chance to reclaim your line. I didn't have the time to talk to you about it. I wasn't even allowed to approach you about it." She looks up into Ranma's face that shows dread on it. The goddess' eyes show such sorrow and guilt. "Ranma, you were never intended to pick up a curse. I'm the one that caused the troubles you lived through."

Ranma stares at her in stunned disbelief. She is only a girl now because of the goddess that wants her to treat her not as a goddess but as a grandmother. All the calls of prevent, freak, all the unwanted groping by boys and girls alike. All the troubles that stemmed from the moment she gained her curse were the fault of the one in front of her. She didn't know what she should be thinking of this revelation. Her and her father's run from Shampoo as she tried to kill her. The troubles she had with Akane since she was actually a boy, and with Nabiki selling pictures of her in various states of undress. The unwanted attention of the Kunos and attacks of them, troubles too numerous to name them all was to preserve a goddess' servant's line.

She continues to think back to the Tendos and that horrible night. If she was just Ranma then he would probably have already been married to Akane by their fathers and living somewhere else. He possibly could have been else where with the ogre tracked him down. The ogre might have claimed him with his father but if he wasn't at the Tendo's then kind, sweet Kasumi wouldn't have been killed. He wouldn't have failed her. Suddenly all the weight of guilt of that night comes crashing back down on her. The tea her mother has been giving since that night from the Amazons has cleared from her system now. It never made the depression go away; it would only give her a bottom to stand on so her head was just at water's level in her vast sea of sorrow. It helps her accept the sorrow to work on it, but now that it isn't there, she feels the sorrow rushing over her head as she sinks deeper and deeper beneath the surface.

Ranma breaks down and curls up on the floor crying hard. She feels again how completely worthless all her bravado was that night. "And not just that night," she challenges herself remembering the fight this evening too. The last week has shown how incapable she is when it matters. All her fights before were just overblown sparring. They were not real fights, and she failed as a martial artist. She is so lost in her misery she doesn't even feel her mother collect her and lay her daughter's head in her lap trying to rock the poor girl.

Amaterasu seeing the devastation and sorrow her revelation to Ranma brings the young girl begins to weep with her head bowed to her knees as she too curls up. She never meant to cause the girl such hardship and now it has hurt Ranma to her very soul. She had made an impulsive gamble when she had seen the sliver of hope. That gamble she forced on Ranma for what she told herself was the greater good but was it just really for that reason or was it for her vanity? She has taken pride and exhibited for all in heaven to see as throughout the centuries as one of her Chosen would use her powers again and again to protect creation when the other gods could not. Was it her vanity that forced her hand and to complicate the boy's life? Were there other options in heaven?

Amaterasu doubts herself for the first time since she had fled to a cave because of something her brother had done once. Slowly she feels a presence of reassuring gentleness from behind her and the troubles wither from the radiance of the presence. Amaterasu gives a gentle thanks to the presence as she recomposes herself and sits back up with tear streaks evident on her face. She moves close to mother and daughter and lays a hand on their backs in comfort.

Nodoka takes a quick moment to look at the goddess then turns her efforts back to her child. She knew at some point they would again deal with Ranma's pains but didn't expect it at this moment. She strokes the red hair trying to will the sorrow from Ranma. She is glad when the touch from Amaterasu seems to lessen the torment in Ranma. After a minute or so Ranma's cries subsides and she lies with her head on Nodoka's lap. She digs out from the bundle of kimono discards a small piece of cloth and hands it to Ranma as she sniffs.

Ranma accepts the cloth and tries to straighten herself up a little. The feeling of peace from the goddess a few minutes before helped hold back the worse of her sorrows allowing her to regain her emotions. She sits up still wiping her face with the rag and looks at the goddess seeing the tracks of tears down her face from her eyes. Ranma feels overwhelming sadness, and she begins to panic again at the thought of her weakness causing sorrow in another again and a goddess at that.

Amaterasu cautiously leans forward and hugs her. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you Ranma."

"I, I… can't blame you Amaterasu-sama, it's not my place to question the reasons of gods," she tells the goddess.

Amaterasu notices the formality Ranma uses and sighs internally as she fears she has lost the trust of Ranma. She worries she has lost her chosen in the time of greatest need. "No Ranma, you can always question me. I want you to question me. I want you to feel you can trust in me that I am not just using you as a tool. I don't want to be like all the others have been in your past." She holds Ranma's eyes, "I made a mistake in changing your life as some many have done to you. I am truly sorry for destroying your life, and I will never interfere with your life without talking with you first. I really love you and your mother like my child and I just hope that someday you can feel a little of the same for me."

Ranma gives her a weak but honest smile and hugs the goddess, "It's ok grandmother. You didn't set out to take away my happiness. It just seems that my life always attract troubles."

When the hug ends, Amaterasu sits back on her heels, "Well, my promise still stands; I will always talk with you first. Getting back to the topic though, we will need to start your training tomorrow. I will talk with the priest here to ask for permission to use some of the grounds behind it and out of sight for our work if that sounds fine with you."

"I'm not sure I'm good enough grandmother. I failed the last two times. Isn't there someone else better for you to train? Maybe those magic girls," Ranma says as all of her self-confidence is still feeling non-existence.

Shaking her head the goddess smiles at Ranma, "There is no one better then you, Ranma-chan. You are a great martial artist, you are a great soul, and you, Ranma, have always stood up to protect even your enemies. No Ranma, you are the perfect person to be my chosen if you will accept it. I said no more meddling in your life without permission and I mean it. I would feel honored if you would take up the mantle of Amaterasu's Chosen."

Ranma looks in deep thought as she gives her answer, "I've lived my whole life with the creed of 'It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak' and if I can help to protect others by taking up the mantle then I will glad accept it."

The goddess looks serious once again at Ranma, "Now Ranma, I know you blame yourself for Kasumi's death," and she sees the pain that memory once again invokes. She quickly picks up to prevent it from going farther though, "I asked a good friend of yours to come to speak with you. She's been feeling horrible about the responsibility you have place on yourself."

Ranma looks at the goddess with a puzzled look, "A friend to see me?" She wonders who it could be as she has so few friends. There is Ukyo of course, but she hasn't seen her since before the disastrous night. Shampoo has stopped trying to get her devotion since then and has been behaving like a friend. Ranma isn't sure if it is just because she can no longer marry her and if that was the reason then why she isn't trying to fulfill the Kiss of Death. Not that she wants that trouble again. That was just about it for real friends it seems to her except Nabiki's behavior today. She genuinely acted as a friend at the funeral.

"Can she come in to see you? She has really been worried about you."

Ranma nods, "Of course," and smiles hoping it was someone she really considers a friend.

The goddess stands up and pulls Ranma to her feet with an offered hand then turns to the door, "Please come in, she wants to see you too dear." Ranma begins to sense the same aura of gentleness and peace she has felt before and one she never expected to feel again. A woman with long brown hair and her hands clasped before her walks in with a wonderful smile on her face. "Oh my," is the only words spoken as she stands there.

"Now Ranma-kun, that's my line"

Ranma stands there staring at Kasumi who looks almost exactly as she was a week earlier. She then rushes forward with such speed Einstein rolls over in his grave as multiple laws of physics are invalidated. Ranma gives Kasumi an unrelenting fierce hug not wanting to let go for fear the girl would vanish as being a dream.

Kasumi brightens her smile even more as she returns the hug. "It's good to see you too Ranma."

"Where have you been? We all thought you were dead. I even saw you die. How? That doesn't matter, you're back now and that is all that matters. Your family will be so happy to see you again. We all are. I've missed you and was so worried." Ranma just babbles on while clutching tight to Kasumi.

Kasumi's smile droops a little now as she slowly pulls away from Ranma holding the girl by the upper arms to let her stare into Ranma's eyes. "Oh Ranma, I can't come back, I did die. I got help from Amaterasu-san to come speak with you."

Ranma's happiness evaporates instantly as Kasumi's words shatters her brief hope. Kasumi is almost certain Ranma is going to deny it when Ranma pulls her back into a hug. "I'm sorry Kasumi. I wasn't good enough to save you. If only I trained harder, if maybe I had left the dojo so none of ya were in danger. I …."

Kasumi lays a finger on Ranma's lips to silences her. She pushes Ranma's face up to gaze deep into her eyes. "Ranma, can you do me a favor?" Ranma gazing deep into the gentleness that is endless in her eyes can only nod. "I want you to promise me you will stop blaming yourself. You didn't fail me Ranma. You did more then anyone else could ever do to protect me. It makes me sad to see you tearing yourself up inside for it. I could never blame you and I want you to let go of that guilt. I want the Ranma I came to love back. I want the uncultured, brash, kind hearted, quick to protect everyone, quick to put a foot in the mouth, and the true and honest soul to be back." Kasumi then leans down and places a gentle kiss filled with deep passion on Ranma's lips.

Ranma's pigtail stands out in shock as her mind shuts down. Deep within Ranma, a spark of light has shimmered to life in the darkness. The darkness tries to snuff out the spark and slowly the light dims then flares to life in blinding brilliance shredding the blackness that was her despair of Kasumi's passing leaving in its place a beautiful field with a stream nearby and a tree providing shade not far from the water. Kasumi sits against the tree smiling back.

Kasumi breaks the kiss after a couple of minutes and smiles at Ranma. She sees a confused but happy Ranma just staring back. "I wished now I did that a long time ago. It was even better then I had hoped, "she tells the near catatonic girl. She hears a giggle and looks up at Amaterasu to see the goddess' mirthful expression. Standing by her, Nodoka just blinks in surprise then she too begins to giggles.

Ranma returns to her senses and blushes looking down at the floor. Kasumi has to raise her head again so she can see Ranma's face. "So no more guilt about that night anymore right, Ran-chan?"

She takes a deep breath, "I promise Kas-chan. No more guilt. But I won't promise not to miss you." Ranma then hugs her again. "Oh god, I really am turning into a girl with all this hugging," she laments.

"You mean oh goddess don't you Ran-chan?" Kasumi teases back. Amaterasu erupts in laughter and walks up the girls. She pats Ranma on the back and Ranma looks back at her.

"Nah Kas-chan, that would be oh grandma," Ranma tells them with an unrestrained smile of happiness. Everyone in the room begins laughing at it as Ranma joins in with them.

As the laughter dies, they move to sit back down again with Ranma sitting with her mother to her left and Kasumi sitting to her right holding Ranma's right hand in Ranma's lap. Amaterasu wishes the two young girls could have had the life together if things were different.

Ranma looks at Kasumi patting the clasped hands with her left hand. "So I guess after you leave again I'll never get to see you again?" she asks her sadly.

Kasumi smiles at Ranma as she replies, "Oh, I intend to visit you whenever Amaterasu-san can arrange with my tutors to give me some free time. I know it will be good to take a break from all those lessons. There's just so much to learn."

Ranma looks confused and looks over at her grandmother as she begins to explain, "I got permission from Kami-sama himself that Kasumi is granted the privilege of visiting you while she is still training. It seems Kami-sama was charmed by lil' ol' innocent Kasumi."

Ranma looks back at Kasumi as she just looks up above their heads at a non-existent fly buzzing around while she is whistling. Her mother smirks, "It's always the quiet ones."

Amaterasu chuckles at that and Kasumi just looks at Nodoka with feigned hurt, "Auntie Saotome, how could you even think that of me? I'm hurt by that."

Nodoka laughs even more, "That innocent act won't work after that kiss you gave my daughter earlier. Not that it didn't make me happy to see it." Kasumi just laughs.

Ranma tries to get the conversation off the kiss and back on Kasumi's visits, "So I get to see you still Kasumi? How often?"

Kasumi returns her gaze to Ranma, "As often as we can arrange it but I can't tell right now. My studies started only a couple of days ago." She looks over to the goddess for help in providing an answer.

Amaterasu taps her index finger on her lips a few times in thought, "Well, angel training usually only takes three months but father already added a few other classes to your course load. Very rare for him to ever have a new angel trainee go through classes on Relations with Midgard, Divine Magic 101 and Introductory to Goddesshood, Actually, that has been the only time he has ever done that. It's obvious he wants you on the fast track. You're going to be pretty pressed on time for six months but I think at least one day every other weekend is doable." She looks at Ranma for a moment and asks, "That's not too often for visits is it?"

"Too often? Are you nuts? Too bad it's not more often," she replies then her brain catches up with her words and she looks sheepishly, "I mean, yeah grandmother, that is fine though I wouldn't mind as often as you can arrange it. Wow, hey, slow down a minute here." Ranma looks between Kasumi and her grandmother repeatedly with a questioning look. Her gaze falls onto Kasumi, "You're an angel now?"

She shakes her head, "No Ranma, I'm not an angel yet, just a angel trainee. I still have to pass the final exam in three months before I can be an angel."

"Oh please, Kasumi, we both know that is a given already. You already practiced all the skills while you still were mortal. You only need to memorize the procedures and that is usually the easiest part for trainees," the goddess informs the other with a smirk on her lips. "That's why you've got the other courses; father knows potential when he sees it."

Kasumi just blushes and lowers her head in embarrassment. She feels Ranma pats her hand in support and her blushes actually deepens. "So Kasumi, when are you going to get to visit your family? They've been falling apart from what Nabiki told us today."

Kasumi quickly looks at Ranma then shakes her head, "I'm sorry Ranma, I'm not allowed to visit them." Ranma is about to ask why not but Kasumi pre-empts the question, "Mortals are not allowed to receive non-work related visitation from me. As much as I would love to talk with them again the rules don't permit it."

"But you're here visiting us now and you said you would be back every two weeks so I don't understand."

Amaterasu steps in, "The heavenly hosts can only interact causally with non-mortals which all of the Tendos are mortals. You Ranma, you are not a mortal in a sense. You have a piece of a goddess in you, same as your mother. Technically, you both are non-mortals though currently you both are still mortals. There's a whole committee that rules on who is and isn't a mortal every century but the Saotome line has always received full committee consent as non-mortal. Usually father puts several deities on it that received protection by one of the Saotome Chosens over the centuries that feel a debt of gratitude. So that's why Kasumi has visitation privileges with you but she is unable to visit her mortal family."

"We've protected gods?" Ranma asks incredulously.

"Oh yeah, I would say your ancestors have prevented the death of about two to three dozens deities. That's no small task so as my Chosen you carry a lot of clout when dealing with gods and demons."

"Aren't we supposed to kill demons?" Ranma asks feeling her responsibilities keeps growing larger and larger.

"As a general rule, you don't kill a demon just because they are there. There is a truce and with the doublet system in effect there rarely is a risk to it. If a god was to die their doublet demon would die immediately too. That's also why you have clout with hell, every god or goddess saved by the Saotomes has a demon saved too. You shouldn't have to worry too much about all that for a while at least," Amaterasu continues.

Ranma dreads asking another question not sure she is ready for it, "What is a doubled system?"

"Doublet," the goddess corrects gently, "and the doublet system is a connection from a god or goddess to another demon. It prevents a war since we don't know who we are paired with so if we kill a demon we might die too." She hadn't planned to get this detailed yet but she wasn't going to risk Ranma feeling she was hiding information from her.

"Ok, then since I don't have to kill demons who am I fighting?" Ranma asks trying to understand the workings of being a Chosen in a few minutes.

"It can be a demon or god, just means usually you don't kill them but destroy their minions if they have any then defeat them or weaken them enough that one of us can take them into custody. Even if one of us break the rules and treating the world we can not interfere directly."

Ranma blanches by the end of the explanation. "You don't mean I have to fight gods and demons?" she asks in concern.

Amaterasu shakes her head trying to reassure her chosen, "Oh no, usually it is elements not from heaven or hell. A few exiles cause problems occasionally. Or demis that feel since they are not true deities or demons the rules of heaven and hell do not apply to them. They decide it is their right to do whatever they want. Actually, you already dealt with one troublesome demi."

Ranma perks up at that, "Saffron." She states it instead of asking. She feels a little relieved if most of her work will be more mundane non-mortals.

Amaterasu just nods. She looks at Kasumi, "Forgive me Kasumi, I hadn't planned on going over some of Ranma's duties tonight, but I want her to feel I'll answer her questions. Please don't let me come between anything else you wanted to talk about with Ranma."

"No need to apologize Amaterasu-san, we both are here for Ran-chan's sake. I do have more to talk with you about if I can, Ranma," Kasumi asks her. She looks troubled and Ranma doesn't like to see that look on Kasumi's face.

"Sure Kasumi, whatever you need to say I'm here," she prompts Kasumi to begin.

Kasumi takes a deep breath, exhales it slowly, and starts her concerns, "I'm worried about my family, Ranma. I've watched them several times and grief is destroying them, well, destroying father and Akane. Nabiki is grieving for me but she is maturing quickly and she is cooping well."

"Yeah, she was trying to be a real friend earlier at the ceremony. She couldn't stay long but she left me hoping this new Nabiki really can be my friend," Ranma confides to Kasumi. "She told us that Tendo-san and Akane weren't doing well. Akane I guess is taking it the worse according to Nabiki. She feels Akane is blaming me for your death so she doesn't have to deal with the guilt she has. If it helps Akane to blame me I can live with that I guess."

Kasumi shakes her head quickly and holds Ranma's hand tightly with both of her hands while firmly bouncing their hands up and down a few times. "No, you can't accept blame for it. Akane will never deal with her grief otherwise and it will keep building in her. I've seen how she is burying the guilt deep inside of her. All it will do is slowly poison her soul destroying her leaving her a bitter, raging, and distrustful person. I really fear for her Ranma. I don't know what will happen with her but it scares me. I don't know what any of us can do for her but…" Kasumi begins to cry softly and leans into Ranma to cry on her shoulder.

Shocked that she doesn't flinch, Ranma holds her offering her quiet support. Ranma thinks on what Kasumi said and she couldn't deny any of it. Ranma now worries for Akane's well being as well. "When I talk with Nabiki again I'll ask her what we can do to help Akane. Nabiki can always come up with something."

"Thanks Ran-chan, I'm proud of Nabiki," Kasumi says as she moves more into Ranma and places her head on Ranma's shoulder and neck while placing her left arm behind Ranma's back and reaches up with right hand to grasps the right hand of the arm draped across her shoulders. "After the police left that night, Nabiki was the only one that thought to clean up the table in my absence. She even cleaned up the kitchen too." Kasumi smiles while her eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

"I found it touching she did that for me. She even apologized to me that night for never helping. I would love it if you could tell her that big sister is touched by that. If you don't mind I would appreciate it. I think Nabiki would appreciate it too." Kasumi tilts her resting head to look at Ranma with a gentle smile.

"How could I turn down a request like that from a beautiful angel?" she asks back.

Kasumi brightens her smile more and corrects her, "Beautiful angel in training."

Ranma chuckles lightly, "Ok, fine, fine, how could I turn down a request like that from a beautiful angel in training? Happy now?"

Kasumi just nods her head as she enjoys being close like this.

Ranma looks over to her grandmother, "Can I even tell Nabiki what Kasumi said or is that against the rules?"

Her grandmother just thinks briefly then nods, "I guess you could call it going all the way up the line without breaking it. It is more of a technicality but I doubt father would hold it against any of us. Technically Kasumi can tell you anything she wants, well within reasons, there are a few rules that might prevent either of us telling you some things but I promise granddaughter, if I can't I will let you know I am forbidden instead of leaving you wondering if I'm telling you the truth. Anything Kasumi tells you that you want to tell someone else is up to you unless it is something she tells you in confidence."

"Anything else you want me to pass along Kas-chan?" Ranma asks.

"Hmmm, I think we need to wait for until you talk with Nabiki first. I wouldn't mind if you spoke with Doctor Tofu. I know we were attracted to each other but it would seem I have a different destiny. Could you tell him for me that it would make me feel better if he moves on with his life?" Kasumi asks Ranma as she reluctantly sits up.

Ranma earnestly answers, "Of course Kasumi, I know he has been sad since that night. It seems he is on the outs with Akane and your father. Nabiki told us he stood up to their treatment of us and Akane blew up on him too."

Kasumi sighs sadly, "I saw that, I wouldn't let Amaterasu-san take me until the others went to bed, well, Amaterasu-san finally dragged me off to heaven while Nabiki was cleaning up the kitchen. I just felt so touched by that."

Ranma's surprise makes her face easy to read as she looks over to her grandmother, "You come to get the people that die?"

"It was a special case. Father and I felt Kasumi deserved our attention so I came to escort her to heaven. You know how much regret Kasumi strikes in you when her smile stops. She cowered a goddess of my stature refusing to leave until she was sure her family was safe," the goddess informs the others.

Kasumi just pouts cutely, "They're my family, and even if I was dead I still worried about them."

"And my dear Kasumi that is why we all love you and why father wants you in the heavenly hosts so quickly," Amaterasu smiles back. "Well, it is getting late and you will have much to think over tonight granddaughters. Ranma, would you mind coming with me to see about setting aside a practice place and time for your lessons?"

"You betcha," she says enthusiastically, "I'm all ready for it." Ranma bounces lightly on the balls of her feet. She turns to Kasumi and gives her a hug, "Thanks for coming to see me Kasumi. You really made me feel better and I can't wait for your next visit."

Kasumi returns the hug with equal emotions in it. "I can't wait to get back here for the next visit. You will be on my mind. I want you to be careful ok?" She releases the hug then walks over to Ranma's mother and pulls her into a quick hug. "It's good to see you too Auntie Saotome. I know Ranma's in good hands with both you and Amaterasu-san."

Nodoka who spent most of the evening on the edges of the events hugs the young lady in return. "If I have any troubles with her I'll let Amaterasu-sama know so you can come straighten her out," she smiles.

"Now granddaughter, I have Ranma calling me grandmother I expect you to call me that also," the goddess snaps back.

Nodoka just sighs before answering, "I'll try grandmother, just a habit I guess you'll force me to break?"

Amaterasu stands to her full regal height and looks down at Nodoka, "You will break that habit, I command you to refer to my by grandmother." She then grins at her. "I guess your time is up Kasumi, I'll touch back with you later, and then we'll set your breaks for visiting Ranma with your tutors."

"Bye Ran-chan, I'll be back soon," she says as she waves. She slowly fades from sight as a pillar of light raises around her then shots up.

Amaterasu turns to her granddaughter, "Let's see that priest now." They walk out of the room as Nodoka sits back down to rest. She feels emotionally drained from the evening but she also feels the burden of her worries for her child has lightened considerably. Kasumi's love for her daughter gives her a pleasant feeling of happiness that someone will show Ranma the love and support she needs. She notices it is early evening now and tidies up the room while pulling out the second futon. Once she is happy with the state of the room she heads into the other part of the temple to see if anyone has started dinner and if she could help.

Amaterasu and Ranma walk into the room where they feel the priest and his granddaughter Rei are with the miko tending a large flame. Ranma immediately begins to ponder why such a large flame is not making the room too hot to be in. The room itself isn't remarkable expect for the fact that it is so clean. There is not a trace of soot on the walls or the ceiling as the smoke escapes through the small vent.

The priest and miko turn around to see the goddess and Ranma enter the room. They kneel before the goddess. "How may this humble servant help you?" the priest asks.

"Please rise both of you," Amaterasu says with a small smile. When both stand back up she continues, "I came to ask if you have a quiet and isolated spot behind your fine temple Ranma and I can use regularly for her training?"

The priest replies to her, "This temple is your house; you may use any part of it you wish."

She shakes her head, "No, I'm not here to take over this temple. I have need of a private place for Ranma's training as my Chosen and we do not want to inconvenience your service to this temple."

He nods sagely while thinking, "I see, a new Chosen… a new dark threat approaches then. Yes Amaterasu-sama, there is a small clearing near the fence line with the park. It is almost in the same direction to the Saotome home. There however is no gate close to the clearing."

"That clearing sounds perfect," she hands him two keys. "I placed a special gate there and those keys are for the two of you if you need to go through it. No one else will be able to go through it without a key." She looks at the flame for a moment then turns back to Ranma. "Ranma, tell me what you feel of this flame?"

Ranma relaxes and her eyes sharpen as all her senses explore the room and the flame in particular. She notes again the dampened heat of such a large flame and it emits no soot or smoke. She picks up a small amount of ki roiling in the flame making it appear to be living. As soon as she senses the ki, the flame turns its attention to the redhead. Ranma gets the feeling the flame is actually living and watching her now with expectations. She isn't sure what it is expecting but it feels like it wants her to touch or speak with it. She can't make sense of how to do whatever it is waiting for. Ranma also now feels something more from the flame. She feels a tiny aura of sunlight that she is coming to associate with her grandmother.

"The flame isn't burning, I mean it is burning but it isn't. There's a lack of heat from a flame that big. It's alive too and looking at me. Wanting me to do something but I'm not sure what. Finally, I feel a little of what I believe is your power in it too. The same feeling I get from you and my Nikkou No Ikari," Ranma tells them as she details her findings. "It's kinda creepy to have a flame watching you like that."

Her Grandmother just nods through the descriptions with pride as her new Chosen has a far greater grasp on her senses then any previous Chosen. At the creepy comment she smirks, "Careful dear or you might hurt the sacred flame's feelings. It just wants to be your friend you know."

Rei senses how the flame she has had a connection with for so long seems to ignore her after Ranma began her investigation. The flame definitely wants to commune with Ranma. She also feels the flame shrink back in sadness as soon as Ranma tells of the creepy feeling. Rei tries to link back with the flame to reassure it but the flame refuses her connect.

Ranma also senses the flame's reaction. She takes a step towards it and the flame emits the feelings of being trapped. She takes another step holding out her right hand towards it. It still emits feelings of being trapped and hurt feelings but now Ranma gets the hint of hope from it. She pushes a little of her ki towards it but the effect is not what she was hoping for. The flame shrinks in size drastically and almost in pain from Ranma's ki so Ranma stops pushing her ki.

Rei panics as the flame she knows so well begins to die before her eyes. She is ready to shove Ranma back when the girl stops whatever she was doing and the flame grows back in size a little. Relief floods through Rei and she tries once more to commune with the flame but it still refuses to acknowledge her. It acts as though Ranma was the only person there instead of four. "Well, three people and one goddess," she tells herself.

Ranma frowns as the flame doesn't recover to its former size and it still looks to her expectantly. She runs a number of possible courses of action through her mind. She can try physically touching it. Its lack of heat should keep from burning her. She can try mentally speaking with it though how she isn't sure. Finally, she thinks back to the feeling of sunlight from it before. "Maybe that is the answer it is looking for," she thinks to herself. "It's obvious that sunlight power is from Amaterasu and her power is connecting to the flame. She's said several times I have a pieces of her and her power inside of me and inside Nikkou No Ikari too."

She quickly decides she is on the correct path now and thinks harder on the question before her. "I feel sunlight when Nikkou No Ikari shows its power; I feel sunlight flowing through me when I feel the tingle of its power. The feeling was so small the first time I used the sword. It took a while during the fight to keep growing. Was it as small a feeling the first time as I feel now with the flame? I didn't even feel anything from the sword when I first drew it. Well, maybe I just wasn't paying attention to it and didn't notice it due to the fight. So maybe the flame is looking to connect with me like the Nikkou No Ikari did. But, how do I connect with it? Touch it? It's not like the sword. It's not physical."

Amaterasu feels Ranma's mental debate and evaluation of the flame. Ranma's quick battle trained mind evaluates, judges, runs through scenarios, and picks likely actions. It churns at the problem with incredible speed. Amaterasu's pride of her swells as Ranma gets closer to the final answer. Without any prompting Ranma is nearing the understanding of the lesson Amaterasu is hoping she would learn now.

Ranma stops her current thought path for a moment. "Ok, I had to touch the sword to connect with it, and after the fight mom said something about the sword and I waking each other. So when I felt the power, the sunlight, it wasn't just one way was it? Think back Ranma, when you felt the tingle, was there anything else. Think now, feel now, what was the exact sensation?" she plays and replays the scene again and again. "Wait, there wasn't just sunlight, I felt a bit of water, like a river. Maybe some life too? Something familiar. Was the life an animal? No, not a person either and definitely not grandmother."

Suddenly she hits herself, "The field with Kasumi while she kissed me and it ripped my guilt apart. That was the place. So is it Kasumi? No, it was there before her wasn't it. It was hidden though. That's it, when I woke the sword; it woke that place within me. That's where grandmother's power resides. So where is it in me?" As she works hard on puzzling out the answer she concentrates oblivious to everything around her. Her forehead has beads of sweat not from the flame but from the intense mental effort. The others watch her unsure what is going through her mind except for Amaterasu.

Deep within her mind, she is sure she almost has the key, "Where is it." She searches her being for the place. It easily feels to be in her heart when Kasumi sat beneath the tree but she realizes that is just where it plays out much like a movie screen. She looks through every place within her body but doesn't find the true location. Next, she searches her ki but that too reveals nothing. Finally, she examines her spirit, her soul looking for it and soon finds it. Within her soul is the piece of Amaterasu almost filling her whole soul with sunlight. "Ok now what? I know where it is, how do we connect? My touch was the conduit for Nikkou No Ikari but there isn't anything solid in the flame. My soul needs to touch the flame? But how do I do that? How does my soul touch a flame?"

Rei continues to watch Ranma as she stands there staring at the flame. After what feels to be five minutes, Ranma suddenly moves closer to the flame. As Ranma is about to step into the fire pit itself Rei moves to stop her but her grandfather holds her back by holding her left arm. She looks to him quickly and he shakes his head. "She will be fine, she is about to awake another part of herself. She must awake the connection from flame to open herself up to Amaterasu-sama's power. We have the rare privilege of seeing a fabled Chosen accept her calling." Rei sees the goddess smile at that but says nothing on the matter.

Ranma steps into the flame itself and feels no heat or pain from it. It feels like it is wrapping itself around her like a warm blanket on a cold morning. She still doesn't feel the connection awake from her soul to the flame. The flame's sunlight power washes over her body but doesn't appear to be about the reach her soul. Quickly analyzing it, she knows that somehow she has to permit the flame to enter her. She tries to breathe deeply inhaling the flame itself. She restrains her body's automatic response to cough as the flame fills her lungs and she feels it reaching towards the place in her soul but it still doesn't seem to be able to reach far enough yet. She opens her mouth now to allow more of the flame to fill her. Slowly she feels herself lose the sensation of her body and feels like the flame itself. They roil within the boundaries of the flame, dancing together and caressing each other. Ranma feels the flame touch her soul and both sense the same spark of power and touch each other. Ranma finds herself back as herself in the field with the shade of the tree casting shades across her. She hears the stream nearby. The area is beautiful and the same as when Kasumi was there but sadly she isn't sitting there currently. She walks from the tree towards the river then stops. She looks to the sky and though it is day time there is no sun in the blue sky.

As Ranma notices the lack of sun, she feels herself bathed in sunlight. "Well done granddaughter, well done. You've been the only one to learn to call my power without my assistance to teach them. You are very special, Ranma, and I hold you very dear to me. Now let my light bathe you in its power," as the voice of her grandmother, the goddess ends she sees in the sky a point of light as small as a star at night shimmers. Slowly the light grows in size and as it grows the feeling of light touching Ranma grows too. Soon the star is now a full size sun in the blue sky and Ranma feels the rays touch the whole scene. She also feels the warmth of the sunlight fill her body and through that sunlight, she feels the presence of Amaterasu stronger then ever.

Rei's concern refuses to leave her as she stares in disbelief as Ranma stands with her arms outstretched and head back with the flame swirling around her madly. The redhead's hair breaks free of its pigtail and the flame's swirling causes her hair to wave as if in a strong wind. Her hair seems to be longer then it should be from the small pigtail she had. That is when Rei and her grandfather has to shield their eyes and look away as Ranma shines as bright as the sun with the light keeping her from being seen. After a few seconds the light fades away leaving them blinking their eyes to adjust them to the normal light again. Rei looks over to Ranma and she barely makes out the girl.

Ranma comes back to her senses and walks from the flame. It reluctantly lets her leave but Ranma senses happiness from the flame. She walks up to her grandmother and looks at her in the eyes. They both smile at each other and Amaterasu tells her, "You did wonderful there granddaughter. You now have your position as Chosen confirmed and access to my powers through the sacred flame."

"Thanks grandmother, but I do have one question for you."

Amaterasu's face shows a puzzled expression, "Sure Ranma, what is your question?"

"You remember when I asked you if it would make me a magical girl like those silly dressed Sailor Senshis?"

"Yes Ranma, I said you would not be like them and not in a fuku," she answers.

"Well I'm happy I'm not in one of those fanboy inspiring, pervert drawing and nose bleed inducting sailor costumes no serious fighter would be caught dead in; I have to ask this. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"What you don't like it? You're my Chosen so your battle outfit must reflect on both my and your beauty."

Unconsciously Rei mutters quietly, "I don't think our fukus are that bad."

And thus ends chapter two, Ranma has learned some of her heritage and some of her awesome burden. Kasumi is back and what better destiny then angel? Ok, maybe a goddess but that isn't an entry level job. Ranma has a new admirer but when does Ranma ever not have a new admirer, fiancée, or obsessed sword wielding loon? A bit sleepy here and I am bypassing a third proofreading of this chapter so I can get it posted today. I think I caught all grammatical errors and re-worded any confusing lines unless I am just sleep and dreaming I have done the proofing. Until next chapter.


End file.
